Draco, Evolved
by islandpooka
Summary: Something changed during Fourth Year and he's never managed to get over her. Now, more than a decade later, he wants a chance to prove to her that he can be a better man. (Rated M for lemons later, as well as language) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a FanFic, I've had it sitting around for ages and finally decided to publish. It starts in Goblet of Fire and finally picks up around the time Lily is starting Hogwarts. Not sure how long it'll be, it'll definitely have some lemons for those who enjoy that, little bit of Ron bashing but most Dramiones have that anyway...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," said Ron as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.

"They are now," said Hermione in an exasperated voice, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

"Well that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" said Ron, grinning slyly at her.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," said Hermione. "As a matter of fact I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us as well."

Draco nearly tripped over his robes. It couldn't be. Hermione Granger, Miss Priss and chief of the I Hate Draco Malfoy Club couldn't have possibly said that she thought he was right about anything.

To have her approve of anything he did made him feel strange, unsettled, and oddly warm inside.

* * *

He watched her skip up to Potter and the Weasel and felt his blood pressure rise. Look how happy she was with them! He knew it wasn't logical to feel jealous, but that didn't stop him from wanting to put a damper on their interaction with her.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, showing them his copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!"

He proceeded to read them the article about "Arnold" Weasley and the utter embarrassment at Mad-Eye's place.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight couldn't she?"

It was a bit far, even he knew that. But seeing Hermione looking at that Weasel with such concern made his blood boil. He knew it shouldn't, it nearly disgusted him, but he couldn't help it.

The Weasel was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron. . . ."

That look of gratitude she shot Potter, it just made him angrier.

"Oh yea, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy," said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. He'd asked for that, but he couldn't let Potter get away with that comment. Potter had no idea what his mother had been through.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

Overwhelmed with indignation for his mother, Malfoy went to attack.

BANG!

Suddenly Malfoy was much closer to the ground and feeling peculiarly unhuman. What happened next was about as embarrassing as an encounter in front of a girl could be: to be turned into a ridiculous bouncing ferret? She'd never want him now.

Want him? What was getting into him? He didn't want the little muggle born to like him. She had bushy hair and was a total know it all and read too much and got a cute little wrinkle in her brow when she studied... Damn. What was happening to him?

* * *

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. . ."

Harry and Hermione both laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," she said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it -"

"Hermione!" said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again, "You're ruining the best moment of my life!"

Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat at top speed again.

The best moment of his life was watching another student in pain and humiliated in front of the whole school? Considering what they'd all accomplished in the last three years, that seemed a bit of an overstatement.

Why had she run to Malfoy's defense? For the second time in a day, no less. Ridiculous. He was a prat, a snot about blood purity, and he didn't need defending.

* * *

The following weeks had Malfoy visiting the library more and more often. She was researching like mad. Something to do with elves, if he had to guess from her books. Krum was always in there too, staring in the same direction as Malfoy.

Over the rest of term, he watched her from a distance. He wasn't sure why, he just always seemed to be aware of her. He even felt awful when the Bucktooth Curse he intended for Potter had hit her instead. She was like an infection that wouldn't go away. He nearly popped a blood vessel when he saw the articles proclaiming Potter and Granger's relationship. Purely because he was tired of Potter getting headlines. Naturally.

As the years went on, Malfoy's fascination with the bushy haired muggle born grew. Crabbe and Goyle still followed him like puppies, but it was Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson who were his confidants. He told them nothing at first, but they were observant.

"Oh look, the little Mudblood knows the answer. Shocking." Zabini drawled.

"Don't call her that." Malfoy said, without thinking.

Zabini glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he said with a smirk.

Malfoy didn't respond and that was answer enough for Zabini.

The responses Zabini got from the occasional comments he made concerning Granger were enough to convince him that Malfoy had actually developed feelings for the muggle born, even if he wasn't willing to admit it yet.

* * *

The air was warm on Platform 9 and the excitement was palpable. Hermione stood with Harry and Ginny, watching her god children get on the Hogwarts Express.

"Mummy, what if I get into Slytherin like Albus?"

A very worried Lily was staring wide-eyed up at her mother.

"Well, as your father told Al, Slytherin will have a wonderful student. Who knows, maybe you'll end up in Ravenclaw like Professor Patil did."

Smiling, Lily skipped off to meet up with her siblings and cousins.

"Oh, look, the ickle Malfoy is here with his dreadful daddy." Ron sneered.

Hermione hadn't heard him come up behind her and she jumped. She glanced across the platform and saw, indeed, Draco Malfoy with young Scorpius. No Astoria in sight, however.

"I heard his wife finally got smart and left him. But she didn't get custody of Snivelus."

Hermione and Harry both stared at Ron. Using James and Sirius' nickname for Snape wasn't exactly appropriate and made Ron sound like a teenager instead of an adult in his mid-thirties.

Which, of course, was part of why they'd broken up. Hermione had gotten tired of maturing and Ron, well, not maturing.

"Is it true his family's company landed a contracting job with the Ministry?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, yes, they have," Hermione said. "They're providing installation and technical support for the integration of Muggle technology into the Ministry."

"Malfoy providing Muggle technology to the Ministry. Incredible, really. Totally different bloke since his dad passed..." Ginny said, disbelieving.

"He's still a prat." Said Ron, nastily.

"Glad you're willing to be the bigger man and leave the past behind you." Hermione said curtly. "I look forward to actually being able to use my computer and phone in the office now. Besides, email is so much faster and more efficient than those little paper airplanes we're using now."

Ron scoffed. Hermione and Harry both worked at the Ministry and were looking forward to bringing the Wizarding World into the modern era. Ron, however, was living off his fame, speaking at graduations, signing autographs, writing an autobiography, etc. He had a different floozy on his arm every week, which Hermione didn't mind. What she did mind were the headlines accompanied by unflattering photos screaming "The Brightest Witch of Our Age Not So Bright as Love of Her Life Moves On" and "Will Hermione Granger Ever Love Again?"

Honestly. She worked eighty hours a week, ran an entire department, and was working on a complete Ministry overhaul. She was the director of the Department of Muggle Technology Integration. They were in charge of keeping the wizarding world up to date on Muggle technology and figuring out how to make the Muggle things work with magic.

The Golden Trio waved to the children as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. As Hermione turned to leave, she caught Draco Malfoy staring, it seemed, directly at her. A jolt of awareness shot through her, but she shook it off and broke the eye contact. When she looked back, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys, it's a short one, but I figure short frequent updates are better than long waits, yes?**

 **Standard, I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

How many years had it been? How many long empty years since he'd seen her? Oh, he saw her in tabloids daily, but in person? There was a good chance it had been since the night of the final battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had grown up, grown into her face, grown into that figure... She'd even learned to tame that bushy wild hair of hers. Shame. He liked the untamed look it had had back at Hogwarts. He'd done his best not to think about her at all since he'd left Hogwarts, but it was easier said than done. He had finished up his seventh year at Durmstrang, his father's attempt at converting his son to be a purist like the rest of the family.

Unfortunately for Lucius, transferring his son to a brutal, Dark Arts and blood-focused school had only heightened Draco's dislike of purists instead of cementing it. If Blaise hadn't ended up there with him, he would've gone mad. Together, they commiserated and held the Durmstrang boys at a distance with their well-practiced glares.

After graduation, Draco had returned home to help with the family business. Draco had wanted to perhaps work at the Ministry as an Auror, but his father had strictly prohibited it. So, Draco had stuck by his father's side, keeping his mouth shut and learned how Malfoy and Son, Inc. was operated.

And then, suddenly, his father had died. A heart attack, the doctors at St. Mungo's had said. Nothing anyone could have done. Narcissa had mourned her husband and emptied her closet of all colors, keeping only black, deep blues and purples. It may have been an old tradition, but she intended to go into full mourning until she joined her husband on the other side of the veil.

Draco took over Malfoy and Son, Inc., renamed it Malfoy Technologies, Inc. and promptly invested in Muggle technology. Late night walks in Muggle London had led him to vintage arcades, internet cafes, and libraries. While the technology had baffled him at first, he had been determined to master it just as he had mastered so many other subjects. In short order, he knew Muggle technology through and through, going so far as to take courses at the Muggle community college in computer technology. He'd managed to hide his hobby from his father, but now that his father had passed on he was free to turn his hobby into a profitable business.

There had been talk in recent years of bringing the magical world up to date, but few wizards understood Muggle technology well enough to turn the machines on, let alone use them in a manner that would expedite normal day-to-day work.

That's where Malfoy Technology, Inc. would come in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys, Hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. I decided to upload another chapter since the second was so short.**

 **This fic was mildly inspired by another Dramione fic where Draco gets into tech, and if anyone could comment with that Fic name, I'd be ever grateful.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

"Miss Granger, there's a gentleman here to see you regarding that project you mentioned."

"Is your secretary always so secretive? Or is it only because I can't know about your super-secret project? Or is it because your 'project' is a boyfriend visiting you in the office."

Ron was in her office and Hermione had given Eloise strict instructions to never say anything of worth over the intercom while he was in here. It was a surefire way to have whatever she was working on all over the news in twenty minutes flat.

"Yes, Ron. That's _exactly_ what it is. Now please leave so I can continue on my affair." She knew she shouldn't goad him, but he just made her so angry.

Ron pulled the door open and there, knuckles poised to knock, was Draco Malfoy. He lowered his hand and gave Ron a once over.

"Weasley."

Ron stared incredulously, then spun around sputtering.

"Him? Your meeting is with him? He's the one you're fooling around with?"

This was a golden opportunity. Completely unexpected, but Malfoy wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Gliding into the room and wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist, Malfoy smirked.

"Didn't you know, Weasley?" Turning to look at Hermione he turned on that winning smile. "Hello sweetheart, I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting long."

Malfoy leaned down to kiss her and Hermione was so surprised she didn't have a chance to pull away. Then his lips, his firm, soft lips were on hers. Suddenly nothing mattered, nothing else was around her, all she felt was a shock of electricity and physical awareness.

A slamming door shocked her into awareness. Her eyes flew open and she stumbled backwards.

"What in Merlin's beard was that? You-you kissed me!" She accused, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Yes, very observant Ms. Granger. Glad to see that hasn't changed." He smirked at her and she could see hints of the young arrogant boy she'd known.

"But, why? What on earth were you thinking?" Her wits were scrambled. Draco Malfoy had kissed her. _Draco Malfoy_ had _kissed_ her. And she had liked it! What was the world coming to?

"Because he was being rude to you and I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. Plus, he made the suggestion and I wasn't going to pass up such a decadent offer." He looked her up and down and she held back a shiver of awareness.

"Now, Ms. Granger, I believe we were going to talk about a rather large purchase of desktop computers and cell phones."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this. Please, please review and let me know if you think this is worth pursuing or if you have suggestions, comments, etc.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

It was heaven and hell all at once. He managed to keep his wits about him through the entire meeting, even if he had to keep his chair pulled under the desk so she didn't notice the evidence of how she affected him.

He had kissed Hermione Granger. The fantasy he'd had since Fourth Year had finally come true. Blaise would have a field day with this. Draco could already hear Pansy's cackle of glee when she found out.

He'd heard Weasley sounding argumentative through the door, but hadn't been able to tell what exactly was being said.

"He's the one you're fooling around with?"

That was all it had taken to make him want to shut Weasley up.

Draco wasn't sure why exactly he'd kissed her, but it likely had something to do with the absolute disgust in Weasel's voice when he'd thought Granger would sully herself with someone like him. Naturally, Draco wanted to grate the Weasel's nerves as much as possible. Draco honestly hadn't intended on kissing her. He was just going to wrap his arm around her and look at her with the adoring face his father had so perfected when he had looked at Narcissa. But then she had looked up at him with those big doe eyes and he'd had no choice. He had to kiss her. It would've taken an army of giants to pull him away. Only Weasel's abrupt exit had brought him back to the here and now.

"Well?"

He looked up and saw Granger giving him an expectant look.

 _Shit_.

"My apologies. My mind wandered. You were saying?"

"I was saying that your company has offered the lowest price by an almost unbelievable margin. How exactly are you pulling that off?"

He smirked.

"Well, because we aren't using magic on Muggle computers and employing dozens of spell-casters. We supply a special chip with magical enhancements to a custom PC manufacturer and they build it into the computers themselves. It's more effective, more reliable, and much faster to produce."

"You're supplying magical hardware to Muggles?" Hermione's eyes went round as saucers and she tried not to sound shrill. This was one of her biggest nightmares about this project.

"No, of course not. Our producer is a squib who took over his muggle father's company. We're a side project for him. Completely safe and the magical components are hibernating, for lack of a better word, until the users' wands are touching the computer desk."

After an hour and a half, she was impressed. It certainly wasn't anything Hermione had expected from the man who had been raised to hate all things Muggle. He seemed distracted though. Was it possible that kiss affected him as strongly as it affected her?

Had it affected her strongly? As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. In fact, she was very much afraid she wanted to experience it again. It had been over a year since she and Ron had broken up, and they hadn't been intimate for quite a while before that...

That's all this was. Pent up sexual frustration. That was it. There's no way she could _actually_ be attracted to Draco Malfoy, the tormentor of her childhood years. This was just the side effects of not getting laid in a while. All she needed to do was get it out of her system. She looked into the silver grey eyes across the desk from her, wondering if he'd be willing to help with that.

What? No! She couldn't use Malfoy to "scratch the itch", absolutely not. Preposterous idea. Ridiculous. Insane. Delicious.

"Ms. Granger?"

"What?" Her voice was shrill again.

He smirked. "Would you like to continue this meeting at the Leaky Cauldron? We both seem to be zoning out in this office."

"Yes! I mean, yes that would work nicely. We can Floo from here if you'd like." She gestured to the large fireplace she'd had installed specifically to avoid Ron on her way in and out of the building.

"Excellent," he said with a grin that would have looked more appropriate on a wolf. She shivered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning for this chapter: This is where the Lemons come in. The main portion of this is smutty, lemony Dramione goodness. If that isn't your thing, feel free to skip over. It's not overly explicit, but there's no mistaking what's going on. That being said, I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

He was sitting at a pub, talking to Hermione Granger, over Fire Whiskey. Incredible. They had quickly lost the professional divide and started talking about anything and everything under the sun.

She told him about her experiences at Muggle University, and he surprised her with experiences of his own.

He told her about Durmstrang and she listened as he glossed over his change of heart regarding blood purity.

They traded names of authors and books the other might enjoy and before either of them realized it, it was nearly midnight and they were the only ones left in the bar.

"Here, let me take care of the tab, and then may I escort you home?" said Malfoy, reaching for his wallet.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can split the bill." She said, reaching into her purse.

"Nonsense," he said, "I'm trying to convince you to hire my company. Let me."

She smiled and nodded. As they walked out, he placed his hand on the small of her back lightly, ready to pull it away at a moment's notice if she showed any discomfort. Surprisingly, she didn't.

They Apparated to the steps of her apartment building.

"Well, this is me." She said, awkwardly. "Thank you, again, for such a lovely time."

She blushed and ducked her head, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

"The pleasure was all mine," he said. He took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly; holding his breath and hoping whatever enchantment had Hermione Granger accepting his advances wouldn't dissipate.

"Would you," her voice sounded almost strangled and she cleared her throat. "Would you like to come up?" She asked, looking up at him with those big doe eyes.

He smiled and Merlin if that smile didn't warm her all the way down to her toes.

"I'd love to."

Hermione's hand was shaking as she tried to put the key in the lock. Draco slipped the key from her hand, then unlocked and opened the door easily.

"After you, ma'am," he said with a bow.

He stood up to find her standing right in front of him. So close... He'd just have to drop his head just a few inches and he would be kissing her again. He fought the idea, until she made the decision for him, pulling his head down.

His lips crashed against hers: his firm, hers pillowy soft, his five o'clock shadow rasping against her skin. Her fingers were buried in his hair and his arms were wrapped around her. He kicked the door shut and they stumbled in the dark until he found a clear patch of wall to push her against.

She pulled at his sweater as he undid her buttons. He tried to fill his hands with her while she tried to pull the forest green cashmere over his head. A few more moments of pulling and tearing and they were kissing, skin to skin.

"Granger" pant "Hermione" gasp "Sweetheart, are you sure you want this?"

Merlin, it nearly killed him to ask, but he had to. He wouldn't risk ruining this.

"Yes, please, now." She was breathing as hard as he was, wrapping a leg around his waist, heels still on.

Hermione whimpered, wordlessly begging.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

It was fantastic. Phenomenal. Everything he'd fantasized about and more. Her face was buried against his neck and she moaned and begged and pleaded incoherently.

She didn't know what she was saying, she just knew she never wanted it to end.

Without warning, she crested. It felt as if she was shattering into a thousand pieces and the only thing anchoring her to this world was Malfoy. Draco. He buried his face in the hollow between her throat and shoulder, then he followed her over the edge.

"Granger... Hermione... incredible... you are... so fantastic..." he felt like he'd just finished a Quidditch match he was breathing so hard. They slid to the floor and just held onto each other, catching their breath.

Once the lightheadedness had passed, he scooped her up and carried her to the couch, placing her on his lap.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe... against the wall." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You deserved better, I'm so-"

Hermione pressed her fingers to his mouth.

"Don't you dare apologize for that. That was _incredible_ , as you so rightly put it."

He looked up at her, searching her chocolate brown eyes with his steely greys.

"It'll be better next time, sweetheart. I promise."

She chuckled nervously. "Sweetheart? One date and a shag and you're already using pet names?"

She shrieked as Draco flipped her over.

"This isn't just a date and a shag, _sweetheart_. This is me trying to woo you." His thrust against her undermined his comment, but he honestly couldn't help it.

"Woo me? Are you taking me back to the 1800s as well?"

His eyes narrowed. "No. I like you right where you are."

And just like that, they were at it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for still reading, guys! I'm busy at work so I'm not getting as much time with this as I'd like, but I hope you're still enjoying it!**

 **I'll be gone all weekend but should post again around Monday.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

The next few weeks were some of the best Hermione had ever had. She worked hard in the office, taking lunch with Draco in her office or his, and spending each night wrapped in his arms.

"You seem happy," Eloise commented on a Friday morning.

Hermione just smiled and hummed some tune she'd heard on the radio while she tapped away at her newly installed Malfoy Desktop System. Draco had just written her a rather detailed email regarding exactly what he planned to do with her that weekend.

Eloise left, shutting the door behind her, and Hermione leaned back in her chair. It was crazy: a few months ago, she'd been a workaholic with absolutely no man in her life except for the occasional whiney conversations with Ron about how she needed to "get over herself" and go back to him. Who would have thought that she would be sleeping with Draco Malfoy? He'd had a playboy reputation at school, and she knew that more than a handful of the Gryffindor girls had desired him, secretly of course.

Malfoy had changed. A lot. The sex was fantastic, but the conversation was even better. She'd never realized how much they had in common. He'd actually read Hogwarts: A History and they loved discussing their favorite bits. She'd even gotten him to start reading some Muggle novels she loved and they laughed together about how Muggles portrayed magical creatures. Draco was surprisingly tender as well. She could watch him work out in the gym and go full berserker mode on a punching bag, and with hands still bruised he would cradle her face as if she were made of glass. She liked the duality of him, that he could be both sides of the knight in shining armor: the tough, trained soldier in the gym and at work as well as the chivalrous gentleman with her.

It was pure bliss; the epitome of the honeymoon phase.

As with all honeymoon phases, however, their carefree interlude had to end. Unfortunately for Hermione, theirs ended a little sooner than she'd hoped.

They were sitting in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco's suggestion. He was tired of feeling like they were hiding. The Cauldron was as good a place as any to set the entire wizarding world aflame with gossip.

Hermione played with her hair, trying to ignore the not-so-subtle glances the surrounding tables were directing their way.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart. I need to go make a phone call." Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled after him until a sound broke her concentration. She turned to see Astoria Greengrass, the former Mrs. Malfoy, leaning against the table.

"Astoria," Hermione said politely.

"Granger," Astoria sneered, "Hope you're not looking for a white picket fence and kids with that one." She tossed her head towards the door. "He can give you the fence, but you'll be sadly disappointed on the latter." She swept away, leaving a furrow in Hermione's brow behind her.

Draco slid back into the booth a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that, Nott somehow managed to the lose the... What's wrong." His smile faded as he noticed the line carved between her eyebrows.

"Astoria dropped by." She said. His eyes hardened.

"Did she now? And what did my nightmare of an ex-wife say?" Draco's voice was cold, just as it had been in their years together at school.

"Just that I should be careful; that you could provide a white picket fence, were I so inclined, but not a child? What does that mean, Draco?" Hermione tried to sound concerned, but she was worried it came off a little harsh. "We're nowhere near that point, but I just... what does that mean?"

Draco's face hardened even more.

"That means that I didn't want to have a child with that... _woman_ , and refused to do so despite our families insistence. So she took care of the problem herself."

Confused, Hermione gestured for him to continue.

"I'm not talking about this here. Let's go back to your place." He stood up and practically dragged her from the booth, barely remembering to leave some money on the table for their check. As soon as they were outside the door, he Apparated them both back to Hermione's flat.

"Sit," he said. She sat on the couch and folded her hands in her lap while he began to pace.

"Astoria and I had an arranged marriage. Common enough in Pureblood families, my parents had one. But they at least liked each other. I could barely... I didn't want to..." He shook his head. "Eventually I just stopped trying and went elsewhere. She did too, with the understanding that she wouldn't foist a non-Malfoy child on me." He barked a rough laugh, "turns out I should've been more specific."

He ran his fingers through his hair and plopped into an armchair.

"A year later, she walks into my office looking proud as I've ever seen her, practically crowing with delight. She's pregnant."

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide.

"No, definitely not mine. I meant it, I stayed away. I tell her I want a divorce immediately. She tells me that it'll ruin my reputation to divorce the woman pregnant with my child. I told her that the baby would tell the world anything they needed to know. All Malfoy children are born white blonde, you know. Then, then she smiles even harder and says, 'That won't be a problem, seeing as it's a Malfoy.'"

Horror slowly dawned on Hermione. Astoria couldn't have done _that_. She didn't-

"My father was worried about the bloodlines. Said I wasn't doing my part to keep the Pureblood lines running. He said that he took care of my 'lack of responsibility'."

Draco buried his head in his hands and smoothed his hair back.

"My fucking father. Real martyr for the cause, eh?"

He looked up at her, trying to mask his pain with a smirk.

"So, Scorpius...?"

"Scorpius is my half-brother." Draco muttered.

Hermione's mind was running at top speed. She couldn't imagine: raising a child as your son when not only was he the child of an affair, but the child of an affair between your wife and father... It was positively ghastly.

"Does he, does Scorpius, know?" She asked.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "No," he said forcefully, "And he never will. I love that boy and he will never know what he was a product of. I waited until he was away at Hogwarts before divorcing Astoria. I wanted him to grow up in a happy and unbroken home and I did my best to make sure he had that. Astoria pampered him and I raised him as my own. We never fought in front of him, we never told him anything, dammit I made sure he had a good childhood."

Hermione closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly.

"I didn't want one with her because I never wanted her. It was you, it was always you." He said, against her shoulder.

He chuckled and she leaned back to look at him.

"Like godfather, like godson I guess. He lost his heart to a know-it-all Gryffindor and so did I."

Hermione cupped his cheek and kissed him. She trailed her lips along his jaw, along the edge of the ear, nipping.

"Prove it," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**I realized that I haven't included the friends and outside characters as much as I should've, so here's a little look into Hermione's relationship with Ginny.** **Thank you for being patient while I was off roughing it in the woods. This is short, but I'm working on more. As always, I love reading your commentary and thanks for reading!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

"'Mione! You are not going to believe the story I heard today," Ginny exclaimed over the phone. "Lee Jordan said his wife said Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones said they saw you at the Leaky Cauldron looking almost romantic with Malfoy! Can you believe that? They actually mistook one of your business lunches for a romantic liason. Ridiculous, I'm telling you. Who could possibly think that you and Malfoy, of _all_ people, would be cozy and romantic?"

Hermione didn't quite know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all.

"'Mione? Are you still there?"

"Ahem, yes. I'm here."

"Well, aren't you going to laugh over the ridiculousness of it?"

"Well, you see… a few months ago, I would have. But…"

"But what? Now you've fallen madly in love with the Prince of Slytherin?"

"Absolutely not. Far too early for all of that."

Hermione thought the phone had lost connection, then she realized that the noise on the other end was Ginny wheezing.

"You… you can't be serious," Ginny gasped.

Hermione sighed. She knew her best friend would have trouble coming to terms with her new romance, but she hoped this wouldn't drive a wedge between them. She braced herself for the onslaught of anti-Slytherin commentary.

Instead, Ginny laughed. And laughed. And continued to laugh.

"Oh, Merlin's saggy underpants! Hermione, you are...without a doubt...the most brilliant, the most deviant, the most witchiest witch I have EVER known."

"I'm the-what?"

"I cannot WAIT to see Ronald's face when he hears this. He's been such a slimeball and you come back with Draco Fucking Malfoy. Draco Dark-Marked Malfoy. Mr. Super Successful and Brilliant Malfoy. Mr. I-Ooze-Sexual-Deviance Malfoy. How on EARTH did you manage to get him to go out with you?!"

Hermione coughed a bit.

"Well, ah, he started it, actually. It was more of a joke, really. He heard Ron in my office going on about me having an affair and Draco just sort of waltzed in and kissed me."

Hermione thrust the phone away from her ear as Ginny squealed into it.

"THAT. IS. SO. MUCH. BETTER."

Well, at least she was taking it well, if deafening Hermione along with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you so so much for being patient! Since I included Ginny last time, you all know which one of Draco's buds needs to show up now... Hope you're all enjoying. Sorry these chapters have all been so short, but I'm trying to keep the story flowing. Let me know if you have any comments, suggestions, corrections, etc. Thanks for reading!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

Draco heard the whoosh of Floo from the kitchen and assumed Hermione had arrived for their dinner date. They'd placed bets on how long it would take Eloise to get the hang of the Muggle computers. Hermione's faith in her assistant was well placed since the girl had mastered the tech weeks ahead of the two month expectation Draco had set. As a result, he now had to cook dinner, Muggle style.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm in the kitchen. Hope you're wearing something revealing and those heels I like," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, you know it, my precious little butterbeer."

Draco whipped around to find Blaise Zabini leaning casually against the entrance to the chef's kitchen Draco had installed after taking a few cooking classes at the Muggle college.

"What is that delightful smell, old chap. Make enough for two?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but not for you, arse."

"Oh ho ho really? Now who on earth could the other person be if not me? Pansy perhaps? Or have you and your beautiful bride had a happy change of heart?"

Draco glared.

"It couldn't be anyone else, now could it? Because I know that you, as my best friend, would have told me if you were seeing someone. Or, if not me, then Pansy. And Pansy tells me everything as soon as you're done telling her. So, it's decided. You can't be dating anyone, right?"

Blaise waggled his eyebrows while Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know bloody well who I'm seeing. It's been on the cover of every gossip rag today. Don't play dumb, Zabini. It doesn't suit you."

"Very well then," Blaise said, straightening himself and walking over to steal a scallop from the pan. Draco rapped him on the knuckles and Blaise pulled his hand back with a grin. "How is it that you finally nabbed a date with Granger and you didn't tell me. I've been badgering you about her since Fourth Year. Now, finally, after how many years? And you don't even tell your best mate. I'm offended. Insulted. I feel positively left out."

Draco shooed the scallop thief away from the stove. "Alright, alright, blast you. Yes, we're seeing each other. Have been for about a month. I didn't tell you because it doesn't quite feel...real. It's new. I didn't want to jinx it or tell you about it only to have it fall apart."

Blaise scoffed. "You've waited this long for her, I doubt you'll bollix it up now."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. He certainly hoped not. Blaise was right. He'd waited too damn long for her.

The woosh from the living room told him that Hermione had finally arrived for dinner.

"Draco, you're not going to believe the order size the Department of Mysteries put in today. Looks as though Arthur Weasley finally-Oh!"

She'd walked into the kitchen and seen Blaise leaning against the counter with a wolfish smile.

"Well, well, well Granger. You are looking delightfully delectable tonight. Are those the heels you were asking about, Draco? I can see why you like them. Smokin' hot."

"Out!" Draco said loudly, pushing Blaise out of the kitchen. "Out, out, out. Go home and annoy whoever it is you've been shagging this week."

Blaise chuckled before grabbing a handful of emerald powder and disappearing into the fireplace. Draco glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione looking at him, both eyebrows raised in questioning. He shrugged, and walked over for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Thank you all for being patient, I got a ton written today so chapters should stay pretty steady (I hope!) Trying to show the softer side of Draco here, so I hope you all enjoy. As always, comments are so very much appreciated. I'm working to write about anything you guys comment on or ask questions about so keep em coming!**

 **Standard disclaimer: As always, I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

Hermione pushed back from the table and groaned.

"That was quite possibly the best home cooked meal I've ever had," she said, "and I'm stuffed to bursting."

"The best _home cooked_ meal?" Draco asked, standing up slowly.

"Well, yes. That's quite a compliment. I've had some good home cooked meals before."

"But not the _best_ meal you've ever had?" He asked, his silver eyes sparkling with a dangerous glint as he stalked towards her.

"I've spent time in Paris," she said, laughing nervously, watching him prowl around the table. "My parents once took me to this Michelin starred-eep!" His hands landed lightly on her bared knees. "We had, ah, roast lamb at Epicure," his hands slid higher, "And poached lobster from Guy Savoooooy!" his hands had slid much higher.

She murmured on incoherently, eventually simply making the delightful little noises Draco enjoyed so much. Twenty minutes later, she felt like a pool of melted butter and he was sitting on the floor with a cocky grin and mussed hair.

"Well, Granger, I don't know about you but _I_ enjoyed my meal better than I would have any of that poncy French food."

She muttered something that could have been reproach or approval before her eyes fluttered closed. Draco chuckled.

He stood slowly, he was getting too old to crawl around on his knees, but it was worth a bit a stiffness to see her this blissfully exhausted. He straightened out his clothes and cleared the table. When he'd finished casting a spell to make the dishes scrub themselves, he came out to find Hermione exactly where he'd left her, asleep in the chair. He shook his head, that did not look comfortable in the least. Very carefully, he scooped her up in his arms. He looked to the couch, then down the hall to his bedroom. They'd spent many nights together, but neither of them had ever actually slept over at one of their places. They both had jobs that required early wake ups, and a month seemed early to give someone a drawer. He rolled his eyes just thinking that. They weren't young twenty somethings just starting to date. They were old enough to know what they did and didn't want, without feeling pressured to move faster or slower. He should just send a drawer to her place tomorrow and hope it didn't come back empty. Regardless, he wasn't going to wake her up and send her home now. It would ungentlemanly. At least, that was the reason he kept repeating to himself as he laid her gently on his bed.

He had to hand it to her, Hermione could sleep through anything. She hadn't so much as fluttered her eyelashes when he'd carried her to his room, not even when he hit the doorframe with her foot. He'd cringed, but she'd slumbered on.

"Like a bear in hibernation, I swear," he muttered under his breath as he unbuckled her stiletto sandals deftly. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd readied a woman for bed, he'd dealt with passed out drunk girlfriends, drunken Pansy, and in recent years, his mother. Narcissa had taken to falling asleep on the chaise lounge in front of the library fire instead of facing the carved antique bed she had once shared with Lucius and Draco had carried her up to a guest room on the nights he'd found her there.

This time was different though. His previous experiences had been quick and efficient, trying to get the women in bed without waking them and then heading to his own room. This time, he noticed the sensuality of it. This time, he paid attention to the way she breathed, the way her nose and eyes moved with minute expressions from dreams, the way her skin smelled. He put her in one of the silk shirts from the pajama sets his mother was always buying for him. He only ever wore the pants anyway so it was good someone was finally getting to wear the blissfully soft shirt. She made a noise and wrinkled her nose and he realized some of her hair had drifted into her face. Draco gently smoothed the hair away and tucked it behind her ear, cupping her cheek just to touch her after. She smiled and nuzzled his hand.

There.

Right there, in that moment, his heart stopped, then started pounding. A subconscious movement in her sleep and she had knocked down the remnants of the walls he'd built around his heart. He knew then, in that moment, that she was it. He was done. He'd been attracted to her for nearly two decades, but this was the moment when he realized that he would move heaven and earth to have this women with him for the rest of his life. She was the one, and no one else would ever do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Just updated this chapter to make it a little more keeping with British traditional breakfast beverages rather than Americans. I got a Beta! And they are being ever so kind as to help point out errors, etc. so I'll be updating chapters as they're reviewed and corrected.**

 **Standard disclaimer: As always, I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's**

* * *

Hermione woke at 6AM promptly, as she did every day. She stretched her arms to the side, as she did every day. As she stretched, her hand touched a warm body, which it did not do every day. Pulling her hand back in surprise, she rolled over on the silk sheets, also out of the ordinary, and saw two twinkling grey eyes and a sleepy grin, framed by pale blonde locks.

"Malfoy!" She eeped.

"Morning, Granger. Although, I thought we were past the use of last names."

She stammered and stuttered until Draco placed a finger lightly over her lips.

"You were exhausted, I put you to bed. I hope you don't mind. This has been going on for over a month now and I figured you wouldn't be opposed to a little sleep over. Besides, it's Saturday. You did tell me last week that you were looking forward to being slothful today, no?"

She nodded, his finger still on her lips.

"Excellent. I haven't had a lazy day in ages."

With that, he stood up and stretched and Hermione enjoyed the eyeful of lean, muscular, masculine backside. Draco glanced back to find her ogling him and winked. She blushed.

Draco grabbed a forest green robe from the chair by the window and shrugged it on. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and waved it, making a soft golden yellow robe of silk appear. Another flick of his wand had it hovering next to Hermione.

"Wasn't sure what colors you liked, so I went with a House color. Couldn't bring myself to get you a crimson one though. Would've made us look like Christmas," he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom.

Hermione stared after him, still not saying a word, sheets clutched to her chest. Slowly, she eased out of bed and slipped on the robe. Luxurious didn't begin to describe it. It was pure decadence wrapped around her. She didn't see her clothes, so she poked around the room a bit.

"You shouldn't have spent the night," she said. "You know better than to spend the night. Anything could have happened. He could have seen it. He could have heard it. Stupid, stupid, irresponsible."

She'd often talked to herself, even in her school days, and thought nothing of it. In her flat, there was no one to hear her. However, she was at Draco's flat now, and he caught the tail end of her self admonishment.

"Could have heard what, sweetheart?"

Hermione shrieked. "Nothing!"

Malfoy looked at her, raised an eyebrow, and said, "In your own time then. I just wondered if you preferred bacon or sausage with your eggs."

"Oh, bacon. Definitely bacon. Not too crispy though, if you can manage."

"As you wish," he said with a bow, walking back to the kitchen.

This time she scolded herself silently. Giving up the search for her missing clothes, she walked into the kitchen to find a pan of bacon, each piece flipping itself, a bowl with eggs being whisked and the smell of fresh scones and Oolong tea.

"Sorry I'm not cooking them Muggle style, but I'm a bit unmotivated in the kitchen in the mornings." Draco was lounging against the counter sipping something hot from a Ministry of Magic mug. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes," she said, making a beeline for the kettle. "Milk and sugar?"

"Sugar in the container on your right, I'll grab your cream."

They moved together, passing tea, milk, doling eggs and bacon onto plates, passing the salt and pepper back and forth. It struck Hermione that it felt as though they'd done this regularly and that she actually wanted it to become a regular part of her week.

Once they'd eaten their breakfast and charmed the dishes to be cleaned, they both poured some more tea and walked onto Draco's balcony overlooking London. Draco leaned back in the patio chair, put his feet up on the railing and crossed his ankles while Hermione tucked her feet up underneath her.

"Well, yesterday was an adventure," Draco said with a sly grin.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I didn't think going public would be such an adventure."

"I knew it would be interesting, but I wasn't expecting Astoria. I do apologize for that again. I did wonder though," Draco paused.

"Yes?"

"We didn't really have much time, what with having to go back to work and all. I just wondered if you had any questions. I mean, I have a child. Children can make relationships complicated. And we haven't really discussed Scorp much."

"Is that what this is? A relationship?"

Draco shot her an incredulous look. "Are you honestly asking me that? We've barely gone more than twenty-four hours without seeing each other since this all started, you've spent the night, I made you breakfast, we went public for Merlin's sake."

"Yes, yes, I know. But we hadn't really put a label to it before. Are we seeing each other? Dating? Or is this more?"

"More. Definitely more. I told you, Hermione. This isn't dinner and a shag for me. I'm in this, and I bloody well hope you are, too."

She blushed. "Oh."

"Yes, Sweetheart. Oh. Now you know where I stand. Where do you stand on this? Am I just an adventure on the dark side, or do you want this? Do you want me?"

"Of course I want you. I just… I hadn't thought much beyond each tomorrow."

"And now?"

"And now… yes." She said, smiling at him dazzlingly. "Yes, I want more. I want you, us."

"Excellent. Now that we have that out of the way, I ask again about Scorpius. Do you have any questions?"

"Well, ah, I…"

"Don't dance around it, sweetheart. You're Hermione Granger. I went to school with you for six years. I know the answer. What are your questions?"

"I guess my first is whether or not your mother knows who Scorpius's father is?"

"I am." He said, vehemently. "I am the only dad Scorp has ever had. But in terms of who sired him? No. Mum doesn't know, nor will she. My father was a manipulative bastard who did whatever, and whoever, he damn well pleased. However, he was always extraordinarily protective of my mother. He may have been a philandering shit, but he was discreet and never brought shame upon her. It would only hurt her to tell her now."

Hermione mulled that over. She could understand why he felt that way. Personally, she'd want to know, but what would it accomplish other than hurting the Lady Malfoy? Nothing, she agreed.

"Any other questions?"

"How will Scorpius feel about you dating?"

Draco surprised her with a bark of laughter, more genuine than the polite, deep laughter he usually mustered in work situations. "He'll be over the moon. The last year has been nothing but, 'Dad, why haven't you gotten back into the game yet?' and 'If you don't find someone now, you'll be too old to date!'"

Hermione chuckled. "So, no hard feelings about the divorce then?"

"No," Draco said. "As I said yesterday, Astoria and I were civil in front of Scorp and tried to be the best parents we could, but he's a bright kid. Scary bright, really. He knew that our marriage wasn't the loving union that marriage is supposed to be. Maybe not when he was young, but certainly after the divorce and after seeing his mum date everyone from Goyle to Flint to Bletchley to Bole. Honestly, it's just been a parade of every Slytherin male she could convince to pay for dinner. It's how she tries to get back at me for getting custody of Scorpius."

"You have custody?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to let that venomous snake of a woman raise my boy. She'd turn him into everything I was and everything I've worked to overcome. On occasion, it still pays to be a Malfoy. We may have tarnished the name with our Dark Marks, but our Gringotts account still holds sway over government lackeys. Besides, my father wanted to keep an eye on Scorpius and mum wanted her grandson close. She knew Astoria for the serpent she was and didn't want Tori holding Scorpius hostage for increase in alimony, or for anything else. Astoria only cemented the decision when she went after every pure-blood male within a 5 year age gap on either side of her. That also means that Scorpius will be with me for the holidays and the summers. In other words, come December, it won't just be me. It'll be both of us. You and I have plenty of time to build our relationship until then, but come Christmas we'll have to decide if we're ready to have you involved in Scorp's life as well."

Hermione sat back. It was a big topic for what was supposed to be a lazy Saturday morning, but this is what they needed. The opportunity to talk about more than just history and logic and office gossip. They needed to talk about the relationship. They needed to talk about the future. She hadn't realized they would talk about it today, but at the same time she was almost relieved. Planning was what she did. Over-planning was what she did. Talking about things like kids and the future was a big step, but helping plan out the future made her feel better.

"Okay then," she said finally. "We'll focus on us until December. Then we can see if we're ready to get Scorpius involved."

Draco fidgeted before talking again. He took a deep breath, intertwined his fingers and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have to ask, Hermione. I know you and Weasel fell apart before the wedding, but you had years and years after that. Why didn't you ever date someone else? Did you want marriage? Kids? Do you want that now?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thanks for still reading! This one isn't as long as the last (phew) but definitely longer than my short-shots. Just updated this one as well. Minor tweaks, nothing major. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Standard disclaimer: As always, I own none of this, it's all JK Rowling's**

* * *

"Why didn't you ever date someone else? Did you want marriage? Kids? Do you want that now?"

There it was. The question she fielded a hundred times. Probably more. She usually dodged with a comment about focusing on her career, or not having time, or how happy she was on her own. The Merlin's honest truth was that she did want to get married. She longed for children so much it hurt at times. She'd helped raise Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily and imagined little ones of her own. The Potter brood had helped fill the emptiness she felt as a childless woman in her twenties and thirties, but she was getting older now. It has stopped being about when she could have kids and was possibly getting into whether or not she could have kids at all. It hurt too much to think about, so she mostly just did her best to ignore it by working harder.

Draco was making that difficult. It had only been six weeks or so. Far too early to think about kids. And yet, she was. She always was. But how could she possibly tell him that without sounding positively mad?

Could she tell him why she hadn't dated? Why she had avoided spending the night up until her accidental sleepover last night. She'd been lucky she hadn't had a nightmare last night, at least she was assuming she hadn't, but there was no guarantee that would happen every night. No one knew about the nightmares, only Ron. He'd been understanding at first, then annoyed that she kept interrupting his sleep until they'd started sleeping in separate bedrooms. That had been the beginning of the end for them, and she didn't want that to happen with Draco. Not when it was still fresh and new and wonderful.

But could she really start a relationship, a real relationship, without being completely honest?

This internal debate felt like an eternity, but had lasted no more than a minute.

She looked up, catching his eyes again.

"I did. I do. I want all of those things. Always have. I just…" her lower lip wobbled even as she scolded it mentally.

Draco enveloped her cold hands in his large warm ones.

"I have trouble sleeping with someone."

Draco raised his eyebrows, incredulous.

"No, no, not sex 'sleeping with someone.' I mean physically falling asleep and staying asleep next to someone."

Draco furrowed his brows, but waited for her to continue in her own time.

"After that night at Malfoy Manor, when we were caught by the Snatchers and Bellatrix…"

Scowling, his hands gripped her tighter until she squeaked. Apologizing, he released them, and rubbed them to make up for it.

"Afterwards, I had nightmares. It wasn't just that, but her knife certainly features prominently. Between losing Fred and Tonks and Lupin and Mad-Eye and Dobby and Creavey and Dumbledore and Snape and… and…" she stopped to regain control over her shaky voice.

"Sleeping through the night is hard. It drove Ron mad when I would toss and turn all night, or worse make noises. It's part of why we broke up. Afterwards, I was so self-concious about it that I didn't think anyone else could understand. I mean, Ron was there. He saw everything I saw, aside from my one-on-one with Bellatrix. I figured that if he couldn't understand, no one could."

Draco stood up abruptly and began pacing. He looked angry. No, more than angry. He looked furious.

"Draco…?"

"Don't." He snapped. He paced back and forth before snatching their mugs off of the side table and going inside. Hermione wasn't certain what to do, so she stayed outside. After about five minutes, Draco came out with two fresh steaming mugs of tea and a cooler attitude.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just can't possible imagine who could be that heartless."

"Bellatrix was deranged," Hermione started before Draco scoffed.

"I'm not talking about my mad Aunt Bella. I'm talking about that bastard Weasel. Who shames a woman dealing with something like that? How could he… Why on earth… I just… Fuck. Wanker. Bugger all. Fuck."

"Well, yes. That had been my reaction too, but I could help thinking that perhaps it was just easier if I slept alone."

"Hermione, sweetheart," he said, grasping her hand firmly between his. "A woman like you should never have to sleep alone."

And just like that, she believed him. Or at least believed that he believed it.

"Can we try, maybe just one or two nights a week, try spending the night together? Your place or mine, whichever you're more comfortable in, but can we? I meant it earlier, I want more with you. And I think learning to sleep in the same bed is a good first step, don't you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Got a TON of inspiration today so I'm posting extra today. I'm trying to flesh out the rest of the world outside of Dramione a bit, which involved some more research into the world of post-Hogwarts Potter-verse. Fascinating, really. I also found out some info Jo Rowling gave us about certain characters, so I plan to work that in, with some wiggle room. I'm working without a beta, so if you see anything, shoot me a PM.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: As usual, JK Rowling owns all, I own nothing.**

* * *

"Eloise? Where is my self-filling coffee mug?"

Hermione's hair was nearly as bushy as it had been back at Hogwarts as she bustled around the office. She'd slept on a cot she'd transfigured from her wrist support for her keyboard. Comfy, but weirdly gel-like. The past week had been the big installation of computers into the first major department outside of her small Department of the Integration of Muggle Technology. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who by all accounts was likely to replace Faris Spavin as the longest serving Minister for Magic though he vehemently denied it, had stated that his office and support staff should be the first department to adopt computers. After all, if the Minister was hesitant to integrate Muggle tech into his daily life, why on earth should anyone else?

And so, over the last week, Hermione had worked tirelessly alongside her Integration staff to get the Minister and his support staff of nearly 50 witches and wizards supplied with computers, smart phones, tablets, and charmed wind up toys that could answer nearly all of the questions that the witches and wizards might have regarding the use of the tech. The Minister, of course, had near-instant access to Hermione and her best IT person, Seamus Finnigan. Seamus had followed suit with Hermione and Draco to attend Muggle College after graduating Hogwarts to appease his father who believed that his son needed to be able to work outside of the wizarding world, just in case another Lord Voldemort came to power.

"Hermione?"

"Ouch!" Hermione had been under her desk, searching for her mug and bumped her head. "Yes, Seamus?"

"Minister wants you. Said he needed help with his rat. I'm assuming he meant his mouse, but apparently he didn't want my help."

Hermione sighed. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a good leader, both wise and steady. However, he was picky when it came to advisors. Seamus was a good tech guy, but he explained things quickly and as they occurred to him instead of slowly, in a precise order. Hermione smoothed her hair down, muttering a charm to make it slightly less bushy, and made her way to the elevators.

The Department of Integration of Muggle Technology was on the newly constructed Level 8 of the Ministry. The ride from Level 8 down to the Minister's office on Level 1 was long with many stops along the way. Hermione had a chance to chat with Luna, who was riding from her office in Level 4's Beast, Being and Spirit Division down to the Courtrooms to be an expert witness on Mundungus Fletcher's case.

"The prosecutor claims that Mr. Fletcher was smuggling the horn of an Erumpent, but they were just Crumple-Horned Snorkack horns. I believe you saw one when the Death Eaters blew up my father's house."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. An Erumpent horn had destroyed the Lovegood's home during the Golden Trio's hunt for the answer for the Deathly Hallows, but Hermione knew better than to try and counter Luna. For all that Luna Lovegood still held onto her beliefs in Nargles, Snorkacks and Wrackspurts, she had proven invaluable to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Luna was also one of the best Creature Catchers in the Ministry. Her laidback attitude seemed to have a calming effect on animals, no matter how violent they'd been previously. It was what made her so good.

"Do you think Kingsley Shacklebolt will announce his retirement this year?" Luna asked, in her dreamy voice.

Hermione started. "Absolutely not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to enjoy it anymore. The Tallow-Winks in his office seem depressed."

"Tallow-Winks?" Hermione asked.

"The little creatures who live in offices. I've been researching them with a colleague. They start to wilt when a person burns out in their career field. You need Winkulators to see them. His have been looking awful for months."

Hermione simply nodded, internally questioning how Luna's co-workers felt about the number of creatures that apparently only Luna understood or saw.

"You should check on your Tallow-Winks," Luna said. "Yours look terrible according to Bla-"

The elevator dinged and opened the doors to the Minister's office. Hermione apologized to Luna and stepped out towards Pansy Parkinson, the Minister's assistant.

"Pansy," Hermione said formally.

"Granger," Pansy said with a smirk. "I've heard you're keeping company with a different type of family these days."

Hermione's back stiffened as the double doors swung open and Kingsley's bass voice boomed out.

"Ms. Granger!"

She hurried in and the doors shut behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: I know it's been mainly focused on work and life, but I hope you all don't mind. We'll get back to the romance shortly, promise. Let me know what you all think!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: As always, everything belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk as the clock struck 6. She barely registered the musical chimes as Kingsley's words continued to run through her brain. He intended to resign and an election would be held. Soon. Should she decide to follow this mad plan and run, she would have until the New Year.

It was mad. It was already nearly Halloween. Two months to convince the Wizarding World of the British Isles to vote for her. She would have some competition. Theo Nott had been making waves as the son of a Death Eater turned Auror. Harry would be encouraged to run, but she knew he would refuse. He liked that, even as head Auror, he still had time to spend with his family. A Minister had little to no time of their own. Their life belonged to the witches and wizards whom they served and protected.

Her thoughts drifted to Draco. What they had was new. It was delicate. An election would be no easy task for a relationship of any level or length. To put their budding romance to a test this difficult, this soon was mad as well. Not to mention, it would not affect Draco alone but Scorpius as well. Astoria might even be dragged into it. All of her friends, all of her associates and co-workers would be put under the microscope.

Hermione reached for her mug and took a long sip of the milky sweet brew. This wasn't something she could possibly decide on her own. She would have to talk to Harry first since he was her oldest friend and the one who would had always been honest with her, even supporting her when she decided to abandon her engagement with Ron. He'd even helped her with the push for the new department. It was quite useful, having the savior of the wizarding world as your best friend. She'd also have to talk to Ginny, Luna, and of course Draco.

She wasn't looking forward to any of those discussions, but if she was completely honest the idea of being Minister was something she'd dreamed of even during the earliest days of S.P.E.W. People had mentioned her running in passing, but it had always seemed more of a dream since everyone assumed Kingsley Shacklebolt would be in office until he reached a ripe old age.

Come to think of it, Kingsley was a ripe old age, at least by Muggle standards.

Hermione reached for the phone and asked Harry if he'd like to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"So Kingsley might be stepping down," Hermione said quietly before taking a sip of her honey mead.

Harry choked on his firewhiskey.

"He's what?" Harry asked loudly, before Hermione shushed him.

"He's decided he wants to retire. I can't really blame him, but this is not common knowledge. I don't know how many people he has told, but he gave me the all clear to mention it to you."

"Ah, so he wants you to run?"

"Apparently so. Which is why I'm talking to you. What do you think?"

"Honestly? Hermione, I think you'd be brilliant at it. You've brought the Ministry into the 21st century with your little department. If you can change an institution like that, I can only imagine how you'll improve the rest of our world."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, then realized what she had done. She was relieved Harry thought she should run, which means that she subconsciously _did_ want to run. Good. That was the first step, admitting that she wanted this.

"I'm glad you think that. Now I just have to see what the other people in my life think about it."

"You mean Draco."

It wasn't a question.

Hermione blew a puff of air up, making her hair flutter.

"Yes, I mean Draco. I know we all had our differences in the past, but he really has changed."

"I know," Harry said with a pained smile. "I hated him about as much as anyone could hate anyone, but I've worked with him and his company and he's a new man. Really changed once his father passed."

"Yes, he has."

"An election is rough on a relationship, there's a reason Shacklebolt and Fudge were single."

"Yes, yes, I know this, too."

"However, having him and I both behind you could strengthen your campaign. Do we know who else might run?"

"I've heard Cormac McLaggen has been hoping to climb the political ladder, also Theo Nott."

"So, no real competition," Harry said with a laugh.

"You don't know that Harry. Cormac and Theo are both very popular these days."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are part of the legendary Golden Trio with the backing of The Chosen One and a Malfoy, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. I'd be surprised if it got as far as an election. Nott and McLaggen will drop out after the first poll, I can almost guarantee it."

"We don't know that Draco will come out as a supporter," she reminded him. "He may decide he doesn't want to be dragged into the limelight, along with young Scorpius. That's a lot for a boyfriend, and even more when a child is involved."

"He'll think you're mad for trying to set up a campaign this close to New Years, but I guarantee that he'll stand by you. I've heard the whispers, I've seen the photos, and Blaise and I have discussed it."

Hermione coughed on her drink. "You and _Blaise_? As in _Zabini_?"

"Yes, he and I have worked together a lot recently. He was telling us all about Malfoy making you dinner and acting domestic like. Blaise is probably still laughing about it."

Hermione blew out another puff of air.

"So, I guess the next step is to talk to Draco?"

"I guess it is."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Dramione reunited! I've been enjoying downtime at the office and plugging away at this. Trying to get as much out of the way before I go back to Uni. Enjoy!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: JKR owns all.**

* * *

Draco was lounging in his favorite armchair with a glass of red wine in hand when Hermione whooshed into the fireplace.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, standing up and making his way towards her. He brushed some ash from her blouse. "Long day at work?"

"You have no idea." She said with a strained smile.

"Do you need a glass of something before you give me the day's report?"

"Please."

"Red, white, or something stronger?"

"White for me, thank you."

They both moved about the kitchen, pouring wine, pouring some mixed nuts into a bowl before settling down on the couch. Draco tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and furrowed his brows.

"You look nervous," he said.

"Well, I had something of a big day and we need to discuss it."

"Should I be concerned?"

"I'm not sure," she said, hesitantly.

"Just lay it all out there and we'll handle it."

"The Minister pulled me into his office today." She stopped.

Draco put down his glass and enfolded her hand between his two. "And?"

"And he said he was stepping down and was prepared to back me should I decide to run."

"Ah."

"I know this is big and will turn everything topsy turvy, and I know we're new and just figuring out what we are and that this will throw a wrench into our plans, but this is a huge opportunity and I really think I'd have a chance since I'd have the Minister and Harry backing me, but I also know that you enjoy your privacy, and if we decide to continue this it wouldn't just be me and you affected but Scorpius, too, and possibly even Astoria, and I know this is a lot to lay on your lap so early on in our relationship, but I need to make a decision soon since he plans to announce at the end of the week and I'd need to start preparing for a campaign now since the election would be on New Year's Eve, but if we really want to make this last it can't just be my decision and I don't want to make your life all about me, but I've also dreamed about this for years and-"

Draco placed a finger over her lips.

"Slow down, sweetheart. Breathe."

She took a deep breath in and let it out as one big sigh.

"Do you want to run for Minister for Magic?"

"Yes." She said.

"Do you want me at your side when you run?"

She looked into those pale grey eyes that had become as familiar to her now as her own.

"Yes," she said, almost surprised at her answer.

"Then what is the issue?"

"It's a lot to ask of you. It's only been what? A month and a half?"

"In a relationship? Yes. But I've wanted you far longer than that. I've been ready to be with you far longer than that. You are worth it, my dear. Every hurdle is worth it. Scorpius is in his third year now, which means he gets trips to Hogsmeade now. I was planning on Apparating up to see him for Halloween. Why don't you join me and we can make introductions. We'll see how everything goes, and assuming you both get along and he doesn't suddenly turn into a little shit like me, we can discuss how he feels about us and your campaign. I'll owl him tonight so he isn't surprised that you're joining."

"Does Scorpius know about us?"

Draco chuckled. "Of course he does. He's my son; I told him about us shortly after the conversation we had about him, the day after your encounter with Astoria. I wanted him to hear it from me, not that Rita Skeeter bitch. He was surprised, if a bit relieved."

Hermione whapped him on the arm. "You didn't tell me you'd told him!"

"I didn't want you to get agitated or obsess over how he'd react. And he reacted like a typical teenage boy: he didn't much care."

Hermione huffed, then ran her fingers through her hair, making it frizzier. Draco smiled.

"It'll all work out fine...Minister" He said, with a sparkle in his eye. Hermione jumped at the title, then smiled and leapt across the couch into his arms. He managed to grab his wand and charm the carpet clean of spilled wine before they got lost in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Been trying to lead up to this for awhile, so I'm pretty excited about this chapter. Strap in guys! (Also, I don't have a beta and I've been publishing these immediately after writing with no look-overs so if there's mistakes, feel free to PM me.)**

 **Standard Disclaimer: JKR owns all.**

* * *

The week leading up to Halloween was stressful. Kingsley had informed her that he intended to announce his resignation on October 31st, which meant that she, Cormac, and Theo would announce on November 1st. Hermione constantly questioned whether or not she was ready to meet Draco's son/half-brother. She admonished herself mentally for thinking the latter. Scorpius was Draco's son in his eyes, and she would have to see him as such as well. With Lucius dead, the only people who knew Scorpius's true parentage were Astoria, Draco, and Hermione. It was best that it stay that way.

Hermione was battling internally with her thoughts, head on her desk, when Eloise came over the intercom.

"Ms. Granger? There's a, uh, Ms. Greengrass here to see you."

Hermione's head shot up.

"Yes, let her in." Hermione said quickly.

What the bloody hell was a Greengrass doing here? And would it be Astoria or Daphne?

As it turns out, it was Daphne. Daphne had been in the same year as Draco and Hermione and was two years older than her sister, Astoria. She worked as a manager for the Holyhead Harpies and Hermione had met her a couple of times when she attended Ginny's games. She was quieter and more reserved than her younger sister, more pleasant too.

"Hermione," Daphne said, reaching out a hand. Hermione grasped her hand and shook it primly.

"Daphne, how can I be of service?"

"I'm not sure if you can. It's about my sister."

"Ah," Hermione said, not surewhere this was going, but not willing to let Daphne see any uncertainty.

"I want you to convince Draco to speak to her."

Hermione was taken aback. "Why on earth would she want to talk to Draco, or vice versa? And why do you believe I would have any influence?"

"Cut the crap," Daphne said, shortly. "Everyone in London knows you're dating Draco. Astoria spent the majority of her marriage coming to me in tears asking me why she was never enough for him. Asking me what she'd done wrong or why she couldn't get him to care for her. Constantly trying to figure out who had his heart locked away. It's obvious to everyone now that the person who stole his heart was you."

Hermione was dumbfounded. "Well, yes, we're together. But it's still new."

"Draco is in this for the long haul, and if you don't realize that then you really don't deserve the title of Brightest Witch of Our Age."

"I still don't understand what it is you need from me, Daphne."

"I told you. I need you to get him to talk to her."

"For what purpose?"

"Because she's dying and she's too damn proud to tell him."

Whatever Hermione expected to hear, it wasn't that.

"She's, what?"

"She's dying. She has been for years. An ancestor was cursed and every generation or so, a Greengrass pays the price. A blood malediction. And now it's progressed suddenly and we're looking at months, possibly only weeks, and she wants to talk to Draco about the fate of her son."

Hermione didn't miss the emphasis Daphne placed on 'her son'. Perhaps Astoria _had_ told someone else.

"I understand," Hermione said, meaning it. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"She wants to talk to you, too."

"She what?"

"You really must stop saying that, it's twice now and it makes you sound so flustered and simple. Honestly. Yes, she wants to speak to you. She's certain that you are the reason Draco kept his distance and that you'll eventually end up married, and she wants to make sure her son isn't going to raised by a woman who will see him as an abomination."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. She's at Saint Mungo's and is expecting you this evening."

Daphne turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Hermione dazed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This is my last stockpiled chapter, so it may take a bit for my next update (Hopefully Monday!) but I wanted to publish this one because I took your input and worked it into this chapter. T** **his chapter originally ended one way, but after reading your comments I completely altered what I was going for and decided to mix it up a bit. (I've also updated a few words, nothing major. Everyone thank and appreciate the new Beta, affectionately known as Smokey.)**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns all.**

* * *

The Medi-Witch knocked before opening the door.

"Ms. Greengrass, I have a Ms. Granger here to see you?"

"Yes, yes, send her in."

Hermione walked in briskly, hoping Astoria didn't see how nervous she was. Their last meeting hadn't been friendly, to say the least, but today was a different day. Hermione barely controlled a gasp when she saw Astoria lounging in the bed.

"I'm aware that my looks have changed a bit in recent weeks, Granger. I don't need your looks of pity. I've known this day was coming and that it would be quick. It's a relief to know it's finally happening instead of feeling like I have a sword hanging above me constantly."

"How are you?" Hermione asked, not sure what else to say.

"I already told you, as I'm sure my sister did as well. I'm dying. That's how I'm doing. I don't know how much time I have left and I need to tie up the loose ends. Namely, Scorpius. Have you met him yet?"

"No, not yet." Hermione said haltingly. "I'm accompanying Draco to meet him over Halloween."

"You'll meet him here, not in Hogsmeade. I'm writing Minerva now to have him come home for a week. I hate to have him miss classes, but he's my son and I want to have some time to say goodbye."

"Of course you do. I will stay out of the way, he and I can meet lat-"

"No, you will be here." Astoria said sharply. "I will see how he reacts to you. I will see how you treat him. How you look at him. I'm assuming you know the truth of his parentage?"

"Yes. Draco told me after your comments at the Cauldron."

"And does it disgust you?"

"Surprised me. Your actions disgusted me," Hermione wasn't going to falsify niceties to help this woman simply because she was dying. Hermione would want honesty to the end, and she had a feeling Astoria was the same way. "Lucius's actions disgusted me, but Scorpius has no say in who fathered him. Draco loves Scorpius as a son and I will treat him as the son of the man I care for. He will never question his lineage because of my actions."

"That's acceptable. Do you want to be a mother?"

"I've thought of little else over the last decade."

"And yet you are not one. Are you barren?"

Hermione was taken aback at her frankness, but figured that impending death had the side effect of making people bold. "Not to my knowledge. I just hadn't met the right man."

"And you believe Draco is that man?"

"I do." Hermione became more certain of this the more she thought of it. He was steady, understanding, tough yet kind. He would make a good partner and an excellent father.

"Well, from personal experience, he might have been an awful husband, but he was a good father to Scorpius. If he does actually care for you, then you are a lucky woman."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Will you love Scorpius and raise him as your own?"

"I've never met him, but should Draco and I continue-"

"You will." Astoria interrupted.

"If we continue, then yes. That was my intention."

"Good." Astoria relaxed a bit into her pillows. "What little skeletons in your closet should I know about?"

"I beg your pardon," Hermione said, backing up.

"Oh don't act insulted, Granger. You're going to become 'Mummy' to my only child. I want to know what kind of woman will be raising him. While I will admit that my obsession with blood purity dwindled after the death of Lucius, it does rankle to think of a mud-muggle born raising my boy."

Hermione tried not to snarl. "I've founded a new department, revolutionized the way the Ministry operates, and brought modern technology into the magical world."

"Yes, yes, you've muggle-ified everything we hold near and dear. You're not earning my approval with this."

Hermione pretended not to hear her. "Through these innovations, we've made our world safer and better. We can do more and protect our people better."

"But what about maternal instinct? I may not have had the chance to be the mother I wanted to be to my son, thanks to Draco ensuring that I didn't get custody, but if Draco remarries, I'll be damned if my son has a mother who isn't there for him. I've heard the rumors about Kingsley Shacklebolt stepping down and even more rumors about you taking his place. I am dying, and I won't leave my boy motherless." She paused, choking up. Astoria angrily dashed away the impending tears with the back of her hand.

"Draco is a busy man. A successful man. I know Scorpius is off at Hogwarts now, but I don't want him spending his summers entertaining himself and not having any family time. That is how impressionable boys end up with fucking tattoos on their arms and following a monster!" Astoria was shaking and a Medi-Witch ran in to check her vitals.

"Ms. Greengrass. You need to calm yourself. Getting this excited isn't good for your condition."

Astoria laughed bitterly and waved her off. "Nothing is good about my condition. I'm dying and getting pissed won't send me there any faster. If it does, all the better. I despise being frail."

The Medi-Witch looked horrified but backed out of the room quickly.

"My point is this, Granger. I want a mother for my son, not a workaholic. He's going to need a mother once I die more than ever before."

Hermione crossed her arms. "What are you asking me?"

"What is more important to you; being a mother or being Minister?"

* * *

Hermione sat on her couch, legs curled beneath her, sipping tea and trying to logically work through her current situation. The floor was covered in crumpled papers covered in pros and cons lists and she'd spent an hour talking to Harry. Talking at Harry was probably the more appropriate term. He said it was ultimately up to her, which was completely unhelpful. It wasn't until the very end that they truly made headway.

"I don't want to influence your decision, 'Mione."

Hermione burst out laughing at that.

"I don't. This is your your choice and your choice alone. But don't base your decision on my ability to be a father and Head Auror. I took that promotion a year ago because I thought it was my duty. I thought since I had spent my teenage years fighting bad guys, I should continue doing that and be the best. Do you know what I realized?"

Hermione knew the question was rhetorical, but couldn't resist answering anyway. "You realized that you should've retired when Voldemort died?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. I should've retired when Voldemort died. And I'm not entirely kidding. I realized that just because I'm decent at something doesn't mean I have to sacrifice everything in my life for it. When I took the job as Head Auror, I stopped having time for my kids during the holidays. Hell, I haven't slept with my wife in-"

"Ah! I don't need details, Harry!" Hermione shrieked into the phone over Harry's laughter.

"What I'm trying to say, 'Mione, is that I need to step down. I'm losing my wife to this bloody job and it isn't worth it. There's other guys on the team who could do the job just as well. Blimey, half of them could do it better. The only reason I got the job is because I took down the biggest baddy in history, and I'm not trying to play down what I did, but I didn't do that alone. I had a ton of help between you, Ron, Neville, Luna, and all of the Hogwarts student body. The only reason I killed Voldemort is because I was the only person who could. But I'm not the only person who can do this job. So I'm giving six months notice and stepping down."

Hermione had thanked Harry for his candor and had then spent the next hour going back and forth, making lists, drinking wine, and then switching to tea to keep herself from getting fuzzy.

She had a night to herself since Draco was off in Edinburgh to check out a new manufacturing plant, but by tomorrow evening, she'd have to make a choice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for still reading and thank you all for your continued reviews. They truly keep me motivated. This one is really short, but I was inspired tonight so I hope you enjoy! I should have a bunch more this week since I want to get this close to finished before I start at Uni again.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

Draco was exhausted. The meetings and tours in Edinburgh had taken longer than he wanted, but they had still finished up early enough for him to Apparate home without needing to sleep first. He'd practically stumbled into the shower so he didn't frighten Hermione with the scent of factories and city rain. He loved the rain, but city rain never smelled as good as country rain. Probably something to do with all of the cars the poor Muggles had to use to get around. Shame everyone couldn't Apparate and Floo. Far better for the environment.

He snorted, realizing that he was trying to be holier than thou as his factories produced exhaust as well. Ah well, the price one pays for industry.

His mind was wandering all over as he showered and shaved. It took him only about twenty minutes to feel human again, but it felt longer. Too long. He needed to see her. Hold her. It had only been a day, but the distance between them while he was in Scotland had been almost physically painful.

* * *

Hermione jumped. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, but the roar of green flames in her fireplace woke her instantly. Draco walked out as she held her hand over her thundering heart.

"What are you doing here?" She said, still disoriented from sleep.

"Lovely to see you too, sweetheart," Draco said, leaning down to drop a kiss on top of her curls.

"I'm sorry. Yes, it's wonderful to see you, I just didn't expect you until tomorrow." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry to intrude then," he said, smirking. "Did I interrupt your plans to party with Potter or go wild with the Weasleys or go ape with Astoria-" he stopped when he realized she looked stricken at the sound of his ex-wife's name.

"I was only joking, sweetheart. But why do you look guilty?" His eyes narrowed. He didn't think Hermione would ever cheat on him, but everything she thought was written plain as day across her face, especially when she was tired. And it was clear that she had done _something_. He wasn't entirely certain he wanted to hear the answer, especially when she crossed her arms.

"I, ah, had a visitor."

"Oh Merlin, did that bitch Astoria try to confront you again? I'll talk to her and make sure she knows-"

"No, no," she said, waving him down. "It wasn't Astoria. It was Daphne."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "What the bloody hell would Daphne have to say to you?"

"She wanted me to visit Astoria."

"Not bloody likely! What for? Tea? To exchange stories about what it's like to be with Draco Malfoy? I hope you told her to sod off."

"I didn't. She didn't want to meet at a tea shop or anything like that."

Draco was pacing now and his eyes were that stormy grey hue they took on whenever he was angry. And he looked very, very angry.

"That monster made my life hell. Why on Merlin's green earth wouldn't you tell her to fuck off?"

"Because she's dying."

He spun on his heel and stared at her as his stomach plummeted.

He was so quiet, Hermione could barely hear the one word he uttered.

 _No_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I published like rapid fire to see if you liked the new direction, then had a busy few days. So! Here is our first glimpse of Scorpius! Please keep the reviews and follows coming. They make my day. And if any of you have Dramione fics for me to read, I will gladly read and recommend in the A/Ns! Also, I now have a Beta who is being a dear and proofing these for me since I get super excited and post first drafts. I'll be updating chapters as Smokey reads through them for me.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: JKR owns all.**

* * *

Swarms of students bustled between the cacophony of Zonko's Joke Shop, the sugar sweet air of Honeydukes and the warmth of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Draco had exited the latter as students swarmed, looking for piping hot mugs of butterbeer. She breathed in the crisp autumn air, smelling a hint of the rains to come mixed with the scents of cinnamon and wool on the breeze. This was her favorite time of year and she wanted to enjoy this moment of peace before meeting Scorpius for the first time and having to tell him about his mother.

After she'd told Draco about Astoria, he'd practically run to Saint Mungo's. She Apparated with him, and let him speak to her alone before Daphne invited her in as well. It seemed Astoria had a similar speech for Draco and he had wrapped his arm around Hermione tightly, assuring Astoria that they would look out for Scorpius together. The united front of Hermione and Draco promising to take care of her son seemed to give the youngest Greengrass some comfort and the tightness around her eyes had eased. Hermione had visited twice more before this trip to Hogsmeade and Draco had seen her nightly, writing down things she wanted Scorpius to know later in life and things she wanted Draco to take care of before the end. It seemed obvious to everyone on the hospital staff that Astoria was only hanging on to see Scorpius one more time. Hermione hoped she would have the week with him before she passed, but it seemed likely she would have perhaps a few days. Her condition worsened daily and she was a mere wisp of the intimidating witch she'd once been.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and she smiled, closing her eyes. She heard the giggles of girls talking about boys and the shouts of the boys tossing handfuls of leaves at one another. The pounding tempo of someone running through the crunchy leaves over the cobblestones reached her ears before the shout of Father!

Dropping his arms and spinning around, Draco caught his son in his arms.

"Woah there, Scorp. You're nearly my height now. Keep barrelling around like that and you're like to knock me on my aging behind." Draco said with a chuckle while ruffling the straight blonde hair of the teenager. Hermione stood patiently behind the reunited father and son until Scorpius peeked around his father's arm.

"Da, who's this?"

"Scorpius!" Draco admonished.

"Sorry," the boy said, voice cracking. "I just… She looks familiar."

"I'm Hermione," she said, not sure what else to add.

Draco wrapped his arm around her, "This is the woman I told you about."

Scorpius's jaw dropped as he swung his gaze between his father and Hermione.

"But… You're dating… You don't mean to say… Da! That's not a _woman_ you're seeing!"

"Scorpius!" Draco said it louder this time, sounding incredulous.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just… She's a bloody legend! She helped Harry Potter break into Gringotts! She 's the reason my friends' parents are all okay with them getting cell phones! _She's_ the one you've been seeing?"

Draco buried his face in his hand while Hermione giggled behind a mittened hand. Clearing her throat, she reached out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius. I've heard so much about you." He shook the hand enthusiastically before talking a mile a minute.

"Is it true you brewed a polyjuice potion as a Second Year in a girls' bathroom? Is it also true you knew that it was a basilisk all along? Is it true you survived being petrified because you used a mirror? Is it true you defeated a troll and solved the Potions room to help Potter get the Philosopher's Stone? Is it also true you helped Sirius Black escape the dementors with a time turner? Didn't you teach Harry Potter how to beat the Hungarian Horntail at the TriWizard Tournament?"

"Scorpius," Draco said for the third time, more softly this time. "Let the woman answer you, twerp."

Scorpius blushed bright red and gave her a shy smile. Hermione laughed lightly again.

"Yes, we brewed the potion, but I turned myself into a cat because I grabbed the wrong hair. I found out it was a basilisk just in time to get petrified, which I do not recommend. Harry and Ron defeated the troll because I went hiding in the toilet, which was technically their fault. Ah, what else?"

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes. Harry and I helped jailbreak him with a stolen Hippogriff no less. And, what was that last one? The Horntail?"

Scorpius nodded, eyes huge.

"I taught Harry the Summoning spell. To be honest, we weren't certain he could _Accio_ his Firebolt that distance, but we lucked out. Anything else?" She beamed at him, and the miniature version of Draco nearly melted into a puddle from excitement.

"Have you finished interrogating my girlfriend, or can we go in somewhere? It's bloody freezing out here, son."

Scorpius blushed again and led them into the Three Broomsticks.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione hung her cloak on the hook at the end of the booth, then reached for Scorpius's, which he handed to her shyly. He had none of the arrogance that Draco had had at his age. He was softer in spirit, though she was certain that the Pureblood confidence was capable of shining through when he was in the mood. His demeanor was further proof of Draco's drastic change from his elitist views of his childhood. No child raised by the formerly blood purity focused Slytherin could have ever been so humble.

They seated themselves across from one another as Draco walked up with a round of butterbeers for each of them. Draco sat next to Scorpius and they all sipped at the buttery warmth for a moment before the youngest Malfoy broke the silence.

"So, what brings you up here, da?"

Draco set down the mug of butterbeer and stared into the foam before looking into the eyes so similar to his own.

"It's your mum, Scorp."

"Astoria? What's wrong with her?"

"Don't call her that," Draco barked, causing Scorpius to jump. Draco couldn't seem to find the words to start.

"Do you know about the curse on the Greengrass family?" Hermione wasn't certain she should butt in to this conversation, but Draco needed a moment to compose himself and Scorpius had gone from a carefree teen to an anxious child as soon as Draco had scolded him.

"Yeah, that was eons ago. Aunt Daphne said it would pop up from time to time, but no one's dealt with the curse in three generations now." His silver blonde brows furrowed, just like Draco's before shooting up. "Is it me? Do I have it? Did mum find out that I'm next on the Greengrass curse?"

"No, no, of course not." Draco said, wrapping an arm around his son. Hermione quietly set a silencing charm around their booth, along with a handy little spell she'd picked up in Paris that sort of blurred the air around them. Perfect for privacy, without becoming completely invisible. She had a feeling this conversation would be better without an audience.

"Your mum is the one, well, she… She has the curse, Scorp." Draco said, looking exhausted. This had been weighing on him all week, and he knew it would only get worse.

"She, what?" Scorpius said. "So, she's going to die eventually? How long will it take? How much time do we have? Aunt Daphne said they can usually detect the earliest signs about a decade before the cursed person dies, so she'll have time right? She can see me graduate Hogwarts?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"She's known about this for awhile, son." Draco said, voice rough with emotion.

"How… How long?" Scorpius's voice cracked.

"She found out shortly after you were born. The doctor's noticed the symptoms, but she wanted to live a normal life. The only person she told was your Aunt Daphne and her parents."

"But if she only told Aunt Daphne, how do _you_ know? Why would she tell you now? It's been…"

"Over a decade. She told me because… because…" Draco couldn't finish the sentence.

"No." Scorpius said angrily. "No, no, no. Mum never would have kept this from me. She _never_ would have let me spend my summers traipsing around Romania and France with you if she _knew_ we had limited time. She has to have, what? Two years left?"

"She's dying, Scorp-"

"No!"

"She's got maybe a week left"

"NO! You're _WRONG_!"

Scorpius was now pounding his fists against his father, hurting more now than his childhood tantrums. Draco grabbed his fists and put on his most commanding Malfoy visage.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you will stop this at once. Are you a child of three or are you a Malfoy?"

Scorpius glared at his father, tears streaming down his face.

"You tell me that my mother is dying, and then ask if I am a _child_?"

"I need to take you to see her, and I will not have you upsetting her. I know this is difficult, but you need to keep yourself together for her sake."

Hermione watched all of this from across the booth; a silent observer. She could see more of Draco in the boy now, and a hint of Astoria too. He was far more emotional than his parents, but he had their steel spine. He was also just a boy, and Hermione was surprised to feel that her heart ached to comfort him, though she knew logically that a stranger could provide little comfort to a boy about to lose his mother.

"We're going to go outside and Apparate to Saint Mungo's. We've gotten approval from the Headmistress and you will have the week off from classes. She understands that you need to spend time with your family."

Scorpius nodded, deflating as the fight bled out of him.

"Okay," he said quietly. "I'm ready."

 _No_ , Hermione thought to herself sadly, _you're not_.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Work's been crazy and classes started again today, Yikes! Not my longest, but certainly my toughest chapter to write. I'm glad I took your advice in making Hermione decide against the MoM job, but now I have to completely alter my story plan and it gave me the worst writer's block. I hope this turns out well in your opinion. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and used as guidance in writing this fic. ~Pooka**

* * *

"There's my son," she said with a small smile. Scorpius walked to her bedside and she clasped his hand, knuckles turning white.

"Hi mum." He said softly, his cool demeanor melting in the stark reality of his mother in a hospital bed looking so very different than she had before. Her skin had always been pale, but the porcelain skin had been replaced with an almost waxy appearance. Her hair was still styled impeccably, but it had lost its luster. She must have dropped nearly fifteen pounds, and she had been quite thin to begin with. It was jarring for anyone who knew her, but for her son… The shock of it appeared to be overwhelming. Suddenly, he was no longer a confident Malfoy heir, but instead a little boy faced with the reality that he was losing his mother and the tears started to fall unchecked.

"I am… so sorry," Astoria started as Hermione backed out of the door. Astoria might need her here later to see how she and Scorpius got along, but this moment was private.

Draco stayed in the room as they talked about what was happening and what was going to come next. After about fifteen minutes, Astoria called Hermione back into the room. Scorpius was red eyed and sniffling, but the tears had stopped. Draco's eyes were tight, but he was, as always, in control of himself.

"So, Miss Granger-"

"Hermione, please."

"Yes, yes, _Hermione_ ," Astoria managed to say it with only a hint of derision. "Let's discuss the future."

Astoria was nothing if not orderly. She had thoughts on everything from summer plans to internships to eventual jobs for her son. The conversation became less formal and wound down into the more comfortable topics of Scorpius's childhood and their family antics.

"And I swear," Draco said, barely keeping a hold on his laughter, "That when we turned around not five minutes later, the little bugger was running around with this bewitched taxidermied bat playing _fetch_!"

The four of them dissolved into a fit of laughter with Scorpius in tears of laughter, holding his belly. Hermione grinned, enjoying the comfort she had unexpectedly found in this hospital room.

If someone had told her ten years ago, even _one_ year ago, that she would be in a room of Malfoys giggling over familial shenanigans, she would have scoffed and called it preposterous. And yet… here she was. Somehow she felt comfortable here in this moment. She had a feeling it wouldn't last, but she didn't want to dwell on that.

Watching Draco ruffle his son's hair and seeing Scorpius interact with parents he clearly adored struck a chord inside of Hermione. It was a pang of emptiness that she hadn't paid attention to in years.

As a young adult during her tumultuous relationship with Ron, she had thought of children as a given part of their future together. As she had gotten older and moved on from their relationship, she'd had her work to focus on. Now and then she would feel that emptiness within, sometimes from a holiday commercial with babies or when she saw her friend's having families of their own, but never had she felt this envy. This pure bolt of jealousy mixed with desire.

She had spent an afternoon with Scorpius and already she wanted that relationship he had with Astoria. Logically, Hermione knew she could never replace his real mother and she would always play second fiddle to Draco's first wife, but she felt the same determination that had filled her in Hogwarts to make sure she was the best second fiddle there was. She didn't love the boy yet, it seemed impossible to love a child in a day, but the Gryffindor within her roared with the need to protect him from the world she knew he'd grow into. True, the wizarding world was a far safer place today than it was when she was in school, but as someone who had lost both parents, she knew that he would be in pain and need someone to turn to. She would stand with Draco and be the support he needed, whenever he needed, if he needed it at all.

* * *

Draco sensed a change in Hermione. She hadn't done a thing, no silences or increase in talkativeness, no fidgeting, no obvious changes, but he felt it. There was an intensity around her and somehow, he knew. He'd felt that change within himself twice before; once when he found out that Astoria was expecting, and the second time, stronger, when Scorpius had been born. It was a protectiveness that only parents seemed to feel. Once day with his son and already, he thought, she understands the magnitude of what it is she was agreeing to by deciding to take on the future with him. Something within him slid into place, cementing his decision for that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you so so so much to everyone who has followed this story. When I started I didn't expect to reach 100 followers, so thank you to all of you who follow this first time attempt at a Dramione Fic (or any fic at all). I started Unit this week so updates will take a touch longer than my original rapid-fire postings, but I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always, I love reading your reviews so keep em coming. They motivate me to keep this going.**

* * *

Florean's was one of her favorite places in the Alley and she was glad Florean had survived the Wizarding War. The cloud that had hung over them since leaving the hospital lifted just a little as Scorpius showed glimpses of the child he still was, chattering away to his father about which flavor he should pick, being stubbornly stuck between toffee apple, Butterbeer, and strawberry-peanutbutter. After assuring him that, just this once, Scorpius could get a dish with a scoop of each flavor, Draco ordered a scoop of sticky-toffee-pudding and Hermione requested a cone with a scoop of her favorite ice cream, Earl Grey. It was something of a guilty pleasure of hers, though he chastised herself for the sheer Englishness of it.

They settled at a small table inside the ice cream parlour and quietly ate their creamy sweet treats. Breaking the silence, Scorpius spoke up.

"Dad?" Scorpius' voice cracked just a little and he blushed.

"Yes, Scorp?"

"Why… Uh, why did Hermione come today?"

"Scorpius!"

"No, no, I mean, I'm glad you're dating someone, but I'm just surprised mum was okay with her coming. I mean, she never brought her guys around you. Or me for that matter. She only really dated when I was away at school."

"Your mum wanted to see how you and Hermione got along."

"Why? Why would that matter unless… Dad? Are you marrying Hermione?"

"Scorpius!" Hermione shrieked. The few people in Florean's at this hour spun to look at their table and continued to stare when they realized it was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger there. At least, they stared until Draco turned a condescending pale grey gaze their way, at which point they rushed to go about their own business.

"Scorpius, you shouldn't have said that," Draco said softly. Hermione huffed a sigh of relief until he continued, saying, "You've gone and ruined the surprise."

Hermione's face froze. He couldn't possibly mean… and yet the sly grin on his face… It was preposterous. They had just visited his dying ex-wife. They were having ice cream with his son, who was about to lose his mother. This wasn't a time for engagements. This was a time to support one another, support Astoria and Scorpius, and handle the emotional tsunami that would strike when Astoria breathed her last. Her chest was tightening as she looked at Draco.

"You c-can't be serious. Now? Bloody _now_?" She sputtered.

"Scorp, would you mind…?"

"No problem, bye!" Scorpius darted out of his chair and down to the broom shop in a flash.

"I didn't mean to surprise you like that, sweetheart, but-"

"Oh, no. You can't possibly be serious. We're dealing with the mother of all family crises, literally, and you think _now_ is the appropriate time for an engagement?"

"No." He said frankly. "I've had years of imagining how this day would go and all of those imaginings involved roses and starry skies and champagne and romance. They bloody well didn't involve my ex dying and my son becoming motherless. This isn't how I wanted to ask you to spend the rest of our lives together, but now I don't have much of a choice. And before you go off about how I'm only doing this for Astoria's sake, I will tell you now that you're wrong. I was already looking at rings when you came to me about Daphne's visit.

"I had the whole _fucking_ thing planned. It was going to set the bar impossibly high for every man after me. Moonlight and doves and your favorite foods, and instead I'm sitting in an ice cream parlor, after spending hours with you and my ex-wife in a _fucking_ hospital, about to beg you to come with me to the licensing office to sign a marriage contract and undergo the spell with me. I don't have time to be romantic, I don't have time to dazzle you with my ability to plan terribly expensive surprises, I don't have a choice.

"Astoria never had a chance to get full custody because my father bullied the judge. Well now my father is dead, I refuse to sink to his level, and her family could easily say that a single father is not a fit parent and take him. This is about as far away from romance as I can possibly imagine, but I am a father before all. I wanted you, I have _always_ wanted you, and I swear to you that I had decided to ask you to marry me before I ever knew of Astoria's condition, but we're on something of a short timeline. Astoria isn't likely to hang on much longer. We need to marry, preferably today. She may not live to see tomorrow."

Hermione sat ramrod straight in the spindly wrought iron chair, the only sign of inner turmoil were her teeth worrying her lower lip. He was right. This wasn't romantic. This wasn't how she pictured her dream proposal as a young woman. Then again, at her age, she never expected to get a proposal at all. She never thought she'd find someone who she could trust enough to be completely open with. And yet… Draco Malfoy, bane of her school years, favorite Prince of Slytherin, son of a Death Eater, _actual_ Death Eater, was somehow everything she had been looking for. And it didn't matter that it wasn't romantic. It didn't matter that there were no flowers or candles or moonlight or champagne. What mattered was that this man, this flawed, intelligent, brave, strong man wanted her at his side. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, to support her and need her and to help raise his son. Perhaps even to have children together.

And in an instant she realized that the romance wasn't what was most important in a proposal, the intentions were. And this was a man whose intentions were loving and true. Just like that, she was decided. She didn't need romance, she didn't need perfect timing, she only needed him.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Good news! It was a slow day at work so I got to finish another chapter. I'm really excited we've reached this point. Enjoy!

The ceremony was short and sweet. The old licensure wizard had muttered through the words that had bound tens of thousands of witches and wizards together over the clasped hands of the pureblood and the muggleborn. Scorpius held his wand out and repeated after the the licensure, the bands of gold wrapping around their hands. It was similar to the the Unbreakable Vow, but could be broken if married couples decided to divorce. Hermione had a feeling of certainty that this vow would not be broken.

This wasn't the wedding Hermione had pictured. She had imagined something small, yes, but something more than this. She'd seen herself in a white dress, nothing too poofy but elegant, a groom in a dress robe, her friends and family in attendance, the boisterous celebration after not unlike that of Bill and Fleur's minus the fall of the Ministry. She'd imagined dancing the night away with her new husband under the stars before apparating to a honeymoon somewhere quiet and alone, somewhere along the coast of France perhaps, or maybe Spain.

None of that mattered now. As she looked up into his pale grey eyes, she realized that the festivities weren't what mattered when it came to weddings, only the person you married. And here, with Draco Malfoy, she realized that her wedding was perfect.

As they went back to Draco's flat, Scorpius chattered about school and filled his father and Hermione in on the antics of Albus Potter and the pranks of Lily Potter, who was living up to the standards set by her uncles and grandfather. She listened, but her mind was floating on the bliss and the shock that she was married. Finally, happily married.

Draco watched her all evening. She appeared happy, if quiet. He worried that she felt rushed into everything, but the baser part of him didn't care. He felt it roar within him every time he looked her.

Mine, it said. And she was, officially now.

Draco's first wedding had been an elaborate event. The Greengrasses and Malfoys had thrown a party that people had talked about for years. The string quartet had played beautifully, filling the night air with classics from wizard composers, from Beethoven to Mozart. Astoria's slender frame had been layered with swaths of chiffon and lace which had swept around his legs as they waltzed. The pompous pureblood crowd had waxed on at length about the quality of the match and Draco had cringed internally as they discussed his wife the way one would discuss a prize owl. It had been beautiful and frivolous and hadn't filled Draco with a quarter of the joy that he felt after his brief ceremony in the licensure office.

Hermione caught Draco's eye throughout the night, the brief glances filled with heat that matched the passion he was certain glowed in his own gaze. As Scorpius yawned and began to talk of going to bed, Draco felt himself filled with impatience. He treasured the time he spent with his son, but tonight he wanted to be with his wife. He wanted to claim her. Mark her. She was his, finally, after years of desiring her. They had slept together, yes, but not under the spell of marriage. Draco's desire had not waned during their time together, much the opposite, but now it burned at a fury that he had not known possible.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night, dad! Night, Hermione!" Scorpius hugged them both and whispered a congratulations to them as he did so before trudging down the hall to his bedroom. As the door shut, Draco muttered a Silencing Charm towards his son's door. Then, he swept across the room and swept Hermione into his arms. She squealed quietly, then wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Shall we go to bed as well, wife?"

 **I know, I know. For those of you who enjoy the M rated content, it's coming next chapter. Promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay Lemon lovers, here it is. If you're not into smut you can skip this chapter, but for those of you who were looking for that M rating... here it is. (Written while listening to Hollow Drum by Laura Welsh. The lyrics don't match the mood, but the instrumental does)**

* * *

Draco pushed the bedroom door open and kicked it shut as he walked over the threshold with his blushing bride. They'd been together many nights before this one, but tonight she was his lawfully and he was going to make sure she never doubted it.

Her eyes were molten pools of chocolate as she gazed into his. She bit her lip as he let her slide from his arms to the floor, her arms never breaking their loose hold around his neck. Reaching his right hand up slowly, he cupped her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her silken smooth skin and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"You are… perfection," he whispered reverently.

His other hand slid slowly down her ribs, her narrow waist, before cupping an entirely different kind of cheek. She closed what little distance they had between them, pressing her entire body against his. Leaning down, he nuzzled her right shoulder and breathed in.

"You smell of something sweet. Like lavender and honey and…"

"And?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

" _Home_ ," he said. He kissed his way slowly across her collarbone, up the tender side of her throat, along her jaw, finally descending on her pillow-soft lips. She tasted of sweetened tea, he noticed briefly as the kiss deepened.

They hadn't spent much time on kissing outside of their first date and now she couldn't understand why. Draco was a superb kisser and she never wanted to stop. She could feel the heat from his palm burning through the rear of her jeans and bumped her hips against him, subconsciously asking for more. As always, he was willing to oblige.

Draco lifted her jumper at a torturous rate, his fingers skimming every inch of skin as it was revealed. Her skin was satiny smooth and he wanted to memorize every inch. She helped him pull it over her head and toss it to the side. With a flick of his wrist along her back, she was suddenly bare from the waist up. Draco wanted to enjoy the recently uncovered bounty but she wanted him as bare as she.

Lacking Draco's patiences, she nearly popped off every button on his collared shirt in her attempt to remove it. He chuckled and shrugged the offending garment off. She slid her fingers over his bared chest before burying them in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his lips to hers once more.

In no time at all, they were both wearing nothing at all and making their way to the bed, lips never breaking contact until she was flat on the bed with Draco above her, cradled between her thighs. Lifting his head he perused her body before looking her in the eye and giving her a soft, sultry smile. He kissed her forehead, her brow, her nose, her cheeks, her lips; she closed her eyes and felt worshiped in a way she had never known. She felt like a goddess.

"I love you," he said softly.

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

He leaned close to her ear and whispered fiercely, "And you are _mine_."

"Prove it," she replied.

And he did. He kissed, licked, and marked every inch of her that could be covered by clothing. He spent what felt like forever memorizing every inch of her body before focusing his adventurous mouth on her core. Hermione arched off the bed with a gasp, unable to control herself under the constant assault of his tongue on that little bundle of nerves. It was pleasure like she had never known before, partly because of his skill and partly because there was finally no taboo on the act since they were under the spell of marriage. That sense of freedom allowed Hermione, finally, to be completely unrestrained. She chanted his name like a mantra, eventually begging, as he brought her to the edge again and again before finally allowing her to reach that peak. As she came down from the most intense climax she could remember, Draco adjusted himself and slid home with a triumphant sound. They set a bruising rhythm, no longer having the patience for slow, tender lovemaking. There was a drive, almost desperation, pushing them to finish while they were connected, to feel that most primitive of connections. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her as he pumped into over and over again, reveling in the sensation of her warm, slick tightness around him. Her soft moans rose in pitch as she neared the edge of the abyss and he was close behind her. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled his face closer to hers and whispered in his ear.

"Mark me. Mark me as yours."

His pace increased and she cried his name. As she peaked and her body pulsed around his, he lost control and followed her over that cliff.

When they had both caught their breath and lazily waved a wand to clean themselves off, Draco spooned her and they drifted to sleep, sated and blissfully happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope it lived up to your expectations! As always, reviews are highly HIGHLY appreciated and are honestly what keep me motivated to continue this story. The more reviews, the faster the updates. True story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know, I know, it has been ages since I've updated and I am so sorry. Had a wedding and a hurricane turn my life upside down the last week, I'm sorry dear readers. This one is one of the longer ones so I hope it was worth the wait. Big things are coming in the next couple of chapters so hang tight and thank you all for still reading. As always, your follows, likes, and comments keep me motivated. Please, please comment and let me know what you think.**

 **~Pooka**

* * *

Hermione was blissfully happy. She could feel it in her chest, a warm light within that both exhilarated and calmed her. In this moment, she didn't remember the Draco of her Hogwarts years but rather the upstanding businessman, the devoted father, and the passionate lover. She looked down at her left hand, a small glow encircling her finger from the spell. It would fade into a white band, similar to a scar but created from love instead of pain. She snorted at the sentimental thought but smiled nonetheless. Draco had murmured something about shopping for rings in the coming days as they had twined their fingers together before falling asleep.

Thinking of Draco, she looked around surprised to realize she was in bed alone. She was a generally light sleeper, a remnant of her months on the run with Ron and Harry during what should have been their seventh year. To have slept through Draco disentangling himself and leaving the bed was unheard of for her. Deciding to concern herself with her new husband's whereabouts later, she closed her eyes and stretched like a cat, fingers and toes extending, back arching off the bed. A sound of approval from the door cut her stretch short and her gaze darted to the door.

"You look delectable this morning," Draco said in a low voice, the one he used to try and lure her into bed-play.

"And so do you," she said with a sly grin, admiring him in his form fitting jeans and hunter green cashmere sweater. "But we both have things to do so I'll just be getting ready now."

Hermione moved to get out of the bed, but he froze her with a flick of his wand.

"Tsk, tsk, not so fast, love. If you get out of bed, you'll defeat the purpose of me having made you breakfast on a tray. Breakfast in bed only works if the recipient is still actually abed, no?"

She glanced behind him and saw the tray floating in the hall. He flicked his wand again and she settled back against her pillows. Draco had outdone himself with all of her favorites: scones with clotted cream, eggs benedict smothered in hollandaise, and thick Irish bacon with a pot of Milk Oolong tea by the smell of it.

"You're going to be married to a very large woman if you continue feeding me this way," she said around a mouth full of perfectly poached egg and the creamy hollandaise.

"Well, I don't mind if you gain some curves or not, but I would hope that you become quite a bit larger at some point soon," he said while looking pointedly at her abdomen.

"Oh, ho, ho, really? We've been married for less than a full day and you already want to put me on maternity leave? Someone's eager to add to the brood."

"Only if it's yours, sweetheart," he said with a wink before turning to putter around the room and pick up the clothing strewn about from the previous night.

She blushed and looked at her breakfast. The fact of the matter was that she wanted a child with him as well. Quite badly, if she was completely honest with herself. She could picture the little thing, porcelain skin, pale blonde hair, hazel eyes like hers, probably sorted into Ravenclaw as an appeasement to both parents'. She had spent so many years alone that she'd quite put the thought of children out of her mind. But now that a child was a possibility? It was nearly the only thing she could think about. She hadn't realized how much she wanted a child until she and Draco had started talking about it that morning on the balcony, but now that they were married the thoughts of babies flooded her mind.

Last night was the first time Hermione had not cast a quick contraceptive charm after they had relations. She wasn't certain if Draco had known she'd been doing those or not, but she was somewhat old fashioned. The instructions from her parents to abstain until marriage had obviously not held up, but she had wanted to wait until she was lawfully married before having a child.

After she had finished her breakfast and charmed it to fly to the kitchen to scrub itself, Hermione donned a cream cable knit sweater and leggings, determined to stay comfortably at home with her newly created family. As she walked into the living room, she found Scorpius and Draco in a cut-throat game of wizard's chess.

"That's not fair!" Scorpius whinged as his father took his last knight.

"Life isn't fair, Scorp. I told you the day you went to Hogwarts was the day I'd stop throwing games for you. You will never get better if you don't challenge yourself."

"I know, I know," Scorpius said as he anxiously moved his bishop forward to take one of his father's pawns. Having made his move, he sat up taller and said in a perfect mimic of his father, "Surround yourself with people smarter than you. The people you surround yourself with bring you to their level and you should always want to be pulled up instead of down."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to cover her giggles at her step-son's near perfect impression but both men turned around anyway.

"Think he's funny, do you?" Draco asked with a glint in his eyes. Hermione shook her head with eyes full of laughter betraying her.

"That's rather offensive, _wife_ ," he said with a predatory smirk before rushing her and swinging her into his arms. "And offensiveness is _always_ punished in this house."

Hermione was confused but still smiling until the punishment began, at which point she squealed.

"NO! Do _NOT_ tickle my feet Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She was kicking and screaming between uncontrollable giggles as he pinned her down and tickled her everywhere. Then, abruptly, it stopped with a "Merlin!" from Draco.

Hermione glanced down from the couch to see Scorpius wrestling with his father.

"That's not" tussling noises "how we treat ladies" _oof_ "in this house, Da!" The two of them were rolling over and over, each trying to get the upper hand while Hermione laughed. Scorpius ended up managing to get Draco in a rather strong headlock while huffing from exertion. "You told me that when I got into a tickle fight with Clotilda Crabbe at the New Year's party three years ago."

Draco tapped out, then rolled onto all fours to catch his breath. "So I did, Scorp. Clotilda, however, was not your wife. Tickling your wife is _always_ a good idea. Unless she is carrying something very, very sharp."

Hermione chuckled as she waved her wand to fix all of the couch cushions and pushed around furniture. Draco ruffled Scorpius's hair before taking him into the kitchen to grab a couple glasses of water and compliment his wrestling technique.

This, right here, was what she wanted. She could just imagine how much more fun both Malfoy men would have with another little one to play with. She laid a hand delicately over her belly and hoped.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: We're getting close to the end guys! Just one more chapter and an epilogue. I can't believe this is almost over. As always, please please review. They're my favorite part of this process.**

* * *

Hermione's happy hopeful thoughts were interrupted by a flash of green from the fireplace. She jumped to her feet and turned to see Daphne Greengrass standing on the hearth looking quite unlike the Daphne Greengrass who had walked into Hermione's office the week before. There were dark rings beneath her red rimmed eyes, her makeup was smudged and wiped away in most places and her clothing was badly wrinkled.

"Daphne," Hermione said hesitantly, "Is she…"

"She's gone," Daphne said hoarsely. "My baby sister. She's-" her voice caught and Hermione watched her clench her fists and fight to keep the tears at bay.

"She's gone," she said steadily.

The sound of glass hitting the wooden floor made Hermione turn around and saw Scropius's face crumble while his hands stayed poised as though they were holding the teacup that was smashed on the floor.

Hermione went to hug the lad, but Draco put his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder and Scorpius stood a little taller, encouraged by his father's decision to treat him as a man instead of a child who needed to be coddled. Even standing taller, Hermione could still see his lower lip wobble slightly. Still a boy, she thought, but more a man today.

XXX

Astoria had arranged everything from the funeral to the readings to the spells cast over her grave. She'd even chosen all of the food for the catering at the celebration of life after they left the cemetery.

Hermione watched Scorpius as he accepted condolences with the melancholy, but tearless visage he'd adopted for the day. Currently, Narcissa was talking to him and he accepted a hug from her with what looked like relief.

Satisfied that her step-son was in good hands, Hermione mingled with other guests. Draco had bought her a ring, a tasteful diamond with a sapphire halo and an intricately etched band, but she had chosen not to wear it today. They could announce their wedding whenever they pleased, but today was not the day to start the rumor mill turning. Luckily it was cool out and Hermione's long sleeved black dress fell to her fingertips, thus covering the spelled scar around her fourth finger. She was glad for their marriage in light of all that had happened. Hermione had felt comfortable and secure in their relationship, but the added security of marriage meant that she felt they were more a team now than ever before, and Merlin knew they needed to be a team during this time. Scorpius, too, seemed more willing to lean on her as well as Draco despite their brief acquaintance, if only because he knew she would be there for the long haul. He had hugged her before heading to bed the night before the funeral and whispered that he was glad she was with Draco as well as with him. It warmed her heart and gave her hope that he may someday see her as more than just a step-parent.

Draco was making small talk with Daphne and her father and looked quite unhappy to be talking to the latter. She seemed to remember Draco mentioning that Mr. Greengrass had been most unhappy with the ending of Draco and Astoria's marriage and had tried to bribe Draco to stay with her. Hermione scoffed internally now just thinking of it. Trying to bribe a Malfoy? Good luck. The Greengrasses were well off, but the Malfoy's could buy and sell the Ministry twice over.

Speaking of the Ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt was making his way to Hermione's side.

"I am surprised to see you here, Ms. Granger."

"Are you really, Minister?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said frankly. "I would have expected you to stay in the shadows as this is obviously for the young Malfoy, not the elder. You are to announce your candidacy tomorrow. Have you chose a slogan? Have you decided what your platform will be? I know you have always had a soft spot for promoting the welfare of oppressed magical creatures, but your knowledge of Muggle technology and integration could really win you points with the Muggle-Born and Half-Blood crowds. The Pure-Blood families may have the money, but they're severely outnumbered and I have a contact who believes-"

"Minister," Hermione said, holding up a hand. "First, this is hardly the place to discuss such a thing, but since you have brought it up I will address it and be done with it. I appreciate your belief in me, and your offer of support, but I cannot run for Minister. Not this time, and possibly not ever."

Kingsley looked as though she had slapped him.

"You can't possibly… Why on earth not?" His voice had risen, then dropped to an angry whisper as he realized he was drawing attention.

"Minister, I spent nearly every year at Hogwarts fighting Voldemort or injustices of some sort. Instead of a childhood of games and lessons and worrying about grades, I was being petrified by a basilisk, fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, and helping Harry find and destroy Horcruxes. The only club I ever belonged to was designed to teach students Defensive Magic to deal with the nightmare that was Umbridge. I sacrificed having a normal life to save the wizarding world. Because of that sacrifice, I have not had a normal life since. Because of that sacrifice, I am a celebrity with limited privacy and apparently gave the Prophet a life-long contract to examine and take apart every little thing I do.

"This week, I realized that I have sacrificed too much. Because of my devotion to our world, I gave up on having a husband. I gave up on having a child and a family of my own. Minister, I refuse to give up on myself anymore. I will continue my work in my little Department, and I will continue to serve our world as best as I know how, but I will not be serving as the Minister of Magic. The cost is simply too high. My sincerest apologies, and I do wish I had had a chance to discuss this with you earlier, but as you can see I have had some unexpected occurrences in my life and for once, my job was not my priority.

"With that, I wish you a good day, a happy retirement, and if you do not mind I need to attend to my husband and stepson."

She walked away, shoulders up and back, head held high, never once looking back. If she had, she would have seen Kingsley Shacklebolt looking rather like he had been struck by lightening and, for the first time anyone could remember, speechless.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is it. The final chapter. Thank you so much to all of you who followed this to the end. There will be an epilogue to follow, but I am so grateful to all of you for encouraging this, enjoying this, and offering your opinions. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Thank you for staying with me through my very first fanfiction attempt. I appreciate you all.**

* * *

April

Spring in Wiltshire was Hermione's favorite. The gardens of Malfoy Manor were classically designed and the stone benches around the fountain in the rose garden were Hermione's favorite place to relax and read.

The weeks following Astoria's funeral had been difficult, but Scorpius had bounced back as only children can. He was back at Hogwarts and was writing daily about his preparations for final exams. They were still months out but he had inherited his father's love of studying and was determined to be well prepared for the end of term. Slowly, through these letters, he and Hermione had started to build a bond. The last few had even contained separate letters for her eyes alone. She loved Scorpius as her own and smiled at the thought of giving him a sibling soon.

Narcissa found her there, lying on the the granite bench, one hand absent-mindedly rubbing the small bump that had emerged in the last month. She called her daughter-in-law's name softly, not wanting to surprise her. Hermione looked up with a smile and sat up, patting the spot next to her.

Sitting down, Narcissa reached for her hand.

"I am so happy for you both," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Hermione said, mouth quirking in a slight smile.

"I do wonder if you… If Draco has told you…"

Hermione looked at her with a furrow in her brow.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware that this will not just be your first child, but my son's as well?"

Hermione could have been knocked over with a feather. Once she had met Scorpius and seen him with Draco, she had tucked away the knowledge of his true parentage in the back of her mind, determined to never think of it again.

"I… Well, yes. I do," she said. "But I wasn't aware that you did as well."

Narcissa sighed and shook her head.

"My husband's obsession with bloodlines was no secret, though he was somewhat more discreet with his philandering. None of his other… interests produced illegitimate Malfoys but this one was obviously done with purpose. We all knew that Draco and Astoria had a marriage of connections, not romance, and when they didn't produce a child within the first couple years… Well, I had my suspicions about their lack of interest in continuing the family line. When Astoria was suddenly _enceinte_ and Draco remained distant while Lucius was avidly encouraging her doctor's visits and prenatal care? I knew what had probably occurred.

"Lucius and Draco were never particularly close, but the frostiness of their relationship following her announcement was the final straw for us. Divorce wasn't an option for us, I wouldn't know how to function as a single woman at my age, especially with the shame and ostracism that would have followed, but we weren't quite married after that. Lucius died before seeing his grandson-I would never insult Scorpius by calling Lucius his father-befriend the Potter boy. I would have loved to have seen the look on his face."

Narcissa had a grim smile before continuing.

"So, yes. I know. However! That is all behind us now. Scorpius finally has two parents who love him, and just as importantly love each other. He will have a baby brother or sister by the end of the summer and my heart is full of joy for you and my son."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears, in part because of her pregnancy hormones and in part because of her mother-in-law's kind words.

"You made my son whole again, and for that I will never be able to thank you enough."

"You saved my best friend. I would call us equal." Hermione let the tears fall unchecked, her hands grasping Narcissa's tightly.

"Mum, what have you done to make her cry? Merlin, don't you know how hard I work to make my wife _not_ cry?" Draco hurried to Hermione's side and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, no, it's fine, my love. Happy tears, I assure you."

Draco scowled. "Women. I can't bloody stand when they cry, and now they cry for happiness so I can't fix the cause.

Laughter bubbled out of both women and doubled as they saw Draco's scowl. Eventually his face cracked and he joined them in filling the garden with the sound of their merriment.


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you, thank you to all of you who have stayed with this until the very end. I really and truly enjoyed my first venture into the FanFic world and already have started a new story. I've learned a lot from this experience and I cannot wait to write more for you in the future. As always, let me know what you thought in the reviews.**

 **Update: I have written a new Dramione with a ridiculously long name that is a 7th year, Head Girl/Boy story that I'm quite fond of: "Return to Hogwarts, Return to Home, Return to Him". It's already longer than my first baby, Draco, Evolved, and I hope you all will enjoy it as well.**

 **~Pooka**

* * *

September 1st

Hermione walked onto Platform 9 3/4 and looked around frantically before seeing what she was looking for. Walking at a quick pace, she grabbed a gangly blonde headed boy by the arm and dragged him to the side of the platform.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you know better than to run to the Platform and leave your father and I in the dust. I realize you think you're too cool to be seen with us now that you're 14, but-"

"Mum, just stop, puh-lease. I wasn't running away from you and Da, I was running from horrid Harry." Scorpius scrunched his nose and stared pointedly at the small bundle in Hermione's other arm. She sighed and waved a wand, cleaning the infant's nappy.

"There. Better? It would have been done sooner if you hadn't dashed off as soon as we arrived."

"Da! Tell Mum that Harry smells awful."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at her husband and broke down into helpless giggles at the face of her best friend behind him.

"Oi, Scorp. I don't smell _that_ bad."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean you, Mr. Potter. I meant Harry Abraxas. He smells awful, all the time."

"Sounds about right, mate," Harry said with a laugh. "Bet you smelled just as lovely as a babe in arms as well."

"Ugh," Scorpius said as he turned to walk towards the train.

"Ahem," Hermione said in her best Umbridge impression. Scorpius turned around and sulked over to her again, giving her a hug.

"Bye, Mum." He said in the begrudging tone that all surly teenagers seemed to adopt. "Bye, Da," he said with a lackluster salute before clomping over to the train and hopping on.

"They're rather fun at this age, aren't they?" Harry said, cheerfully.

"Oh yeah," Draco replied sarcastically. "Loads."

Harry looked at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye. "So, _Mum_ , when did the little Malfoy start calling you that?"

She smiled and blushed. "Around the time Harry here was born," she said. "Said it would less confusing to the little one if they both just called me mum."

Harry grinned and clapped a back on Draco's shoulder. "Bet you never thought your little pure-blooded imp would be calling a Muggle-Born mummy, now did you?"

"And I certainly never thought I'd have child with a bloody name like Harry," Draco said with a smirk. "Unfortunately, my wife was most taken with the name. Something about a best friend and saviour of our world or some bollocks like that."

Harry guffawed and walked with them to chat with Ginny and their brood.

Hermione never would have imagined being married to a Malfoy or having Draco Malfoy name his child after Harry Potter, nor could she have imagined both of them being so blissfully happy with exactly that situation, yet here she was. After nearly three decades she had a normal life, a devoted husband, and two wonderful little boys who she loved dearly. This was the life she had wanted to have as a bright and hopeful child, and it was finally, wonderfully, hers.


End file.
